iHave a Messed Up Life
by Omnistar
Summary: Freddie has to go to New York City. When he returns he finds out that the only thing worse than a love triangle is a love square. Seddie. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

iHave a Messed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

Ch 1

iHave to go to New York

Freddie Benson was checking his email when he found a peculiar invitation.

_Freddie Benson,_

_On behalf of Web Tech, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to this year's convention in New York City, New York as the representative for your web show. There we will discuss your and other web shows on what we can do to help improve you tech needs. You will also be given some tech items that may further benefit your and others web shows. The convention will be held at 2390 Allan's St. at the Grand Plaza Hotel, between the days of Monday, August 14, 2010 and Friday, August 21, 2010. We hope to see you there._

His eyes widened in anticipation. He wanted to go, he needed to go, and he had to go. He talked to his mom about it and she thought the idea would be fine seeing that she had two weeks off work. Then he realized that he needed to talk to Carly and Sam about this whole ordeal. _Great,_ he thought to himself, _when it comes to getting off from iCarly it is impossible to try to talk to Carly about anything. That is the only time she is as controlling as my mom!_ He walked over to the Shay's apartment wondering what in the world he was going to say. He knocked on the door and it opened to show Spencer.

"Hey Fredo."

"Hey Spence. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just staring another sculpture made out milk cartons while I am waiting for a replica of the Galaxy Wars light saber!"

"Well at least you know it is a replica of it. Wouldn't it be funny if it turned out to be actual prop?"

"What! Oh thanks a lot Freddie! You probably jinxed it now!" Spencer complained. Freddie laughed at his pouting. He couldn't lie though; Freddie wanted a Galaxy Wars saber as much as Spencer did. That would definitely make their fencing careers more intresting.

"Do you know where Carly is?" Freddie asked.

"I believe she is in the iCarly studio," he said "that or she is in her new room. I have no idea. She came home from working at the Groovy Smoothie and just said something about doing something."

"You didn't hear what she said?" Freddie asked.

"Well, yeah. I was kind of ignoring her. She has been doing a good deal of whining about stuff lately. She must have been having some kind of boy trouble lately."

"So, she is nagging?" Freddie asked.

"Sssssh! Don't say out loud." Spencer said quickly as if Carly had supersonic ears.

"SPENCER!" said a voice that was coming from upstairs, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?"

"FREDDIE'S HERE!" Spencer called back.

"OKAY!" Carly called back, "SEND HIM UP TO MY ROOM, PLEASE!"

"Well," said Spencer, "that's you cue. Good luck, kiddo."

Freddie went up stairs to find a smiling Carly in her room. She was more happy than usual. In fact, she looked like she was expecting to see him.

"Hi Freddie," she said flirtatiously, "What's up?"

"Um," Freddie tried to start, "I need a vacation."

Carly's smile faded. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have been asked to go to New York City to represent iCarly at the Web Tech convention. I will be gone for a week."

"What!" she yelled, "What about the show?"

"It is just one episode, Carly." Freddie said.

"One episode!" she yelled, "One episode! Who in the world are we going to get to replace you?"

"Carly," Freddie said calmly, "we aren't doing anything important on that day, and you and Sam already know how to record and download the recordings to the website. It will be fine."

"Well," she said, "what if Sam and I just go with you."

"Err, I would rather just do this alone." Freddie said nervously.

"WHAT!" Carly screamed, "ARE YOU EMBARRESED BY US OR SOMETHING?"

"No Carly," Freddie said, "I would love for the both of you to come," _well, at least one of you,_ he thought, "but this is something that just concerns me. It's not you girls, it's me."

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" Carly yelled.

"My mom is going to be with me the entire time." Freddie said.

"Have a nice trip to New York City, Freddie." Carly said happily.

_I need to use 'the mom card' more often,_ Freddie thought to himself as he was going back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

iHave a Messed Up Life

Disclaimer (in a Scottish accent): No, I do not own iCarly!

Ch 2

iGo To New York City

Freddie Benson was packing for his little trip to New York City, he wanted to leave a couple of days early so he could have some time to rest at the hotel before the convention actually started. He could barely hold on to the excitement he built up. He had been looking forward to this for days now. Of course, he had recently found out that his mom had to make an emergency trip for work so she would not be able to go with him. She had been ranting to him for hours upon hours about the dangers of living alone in a random hotel in the middle of New York City. Freddie had tried to explain to his mom, with no avail, that the convention he was going to was at the hotel he was staying at. He was worried that his mom would not let him go, but he eventually was able to get her to relent by saying he would "always" have adult supervision with him. Freddie and his mom left the conversation at that. He knew how lucky he had it that he was able to go, and one small remark about "what he would do when he got there" would ruin his chances of going. _At least I can get away from __all__ of the psychotic dealings of my life, _he thought happily to himself. A knock on the door brought him out of his train of thought. He opened the door to find Carly waiting for him.

"Hey Carly," he said happily, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I could see you off to the airport."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said, "Um, where's Sam?"

"I'm right here," said a voice coming from the hall way. Sam came next to Carly and was eating some bacon.

"What's up, nub?"

"Not much S-SAM! IS THAT MY HAM YOU'RE EATING?"

"Yeah," Sam said taking another bite of the ham, "What of it, dorkface?"

"You raided my fridge?" Freddie yelled.

"Yeah, what do expect, dork?" she said. "I raid Carly's fridge all the time. You don't come between Mama and food, Benson. Me raiding your fridge is no different than me raiding Carly's fridge."

"But I-You can't just-OH FORGET IT!" Freddie yelled putting his hands up in defeat and continued packing.

"When does your flight leave, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"In about 3 hours," Freddie replied, "My mom is coming to pick me up in about an hour to drop me off at the airport. I am almost finished with packing so I will have some time to spare while waiting for mom. Just go into the living room and make yourselves comfortable. I will be out in moment."

Freddie got done in about 10 minutes and brought his luggage into the living room. He, Sam, and Carly talked for a while about random stuff for a while. After that Freddie's mom came and she brought them to the airport. On the drive the three friends continued to talk about random things until they got to the airport.

"Bye, Freddie." Carly, Sam, and Freddies mom all said.

"Wait," said Carly, "I thought you said that your mom is coming with you?"

"Well," Freddie said nervously, "we had a change in plans."

"What!" Carly yelled, "Why didn't you tell us."

"I forgot," Freddie replied.

"Actually," Sam interrupted, "you said, and I quote, 'My mom is coming in about an hour to drop me off at the airport.'"

"Freddie," Carly asked with hurt in her eyes, "are you sure you aren't embarrassed by us?"

"What?" Freddie asked shocked, "I told you, it's not you, it's me." _But between my mom, sometimes you, and Sam, my life is just a complete series of embarrassments! However, I am not telling you that,_ he thought to himself.

"Okay," Carly said, "You call us when you get there, alright?"

"I know," Freddie said, "I will miss you guys."

"We will miss you too," his mom said.

"Well," Sam said, "maybe not all of us."

"Sam," Carly wisper-yelled.

"Oh, Fredbag," Sam said, "I need you to pick someone up for me when you leave New York City. She is a family member of mine and she is going to be living with me from now on. Just pick her up at this address."

Freddie took the piece of paper and waved good bye to his friends and his mom.

"Who does he need to get?" Carly asked.

"My sister," Sam replied in utter disgust.

Freddie got onto the plane and it took off for New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

iHave a Messed Up Life

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did I would have already aired this little drama, and it would have been three movie parts. Enjoy!

Ch 3

iAm in New York City

Freddie had to call Carly every time he had to change planes. He began wondering if Carly was going to turn into his mom….creepy. But, then again, Freddie has been in love with Carly since the 6th grade so he was still a little more under the definition of the word creepy so he couldn't use that particular word. _What if,_ he thought,_ Carly is beginning to return my feelings? Nah, she doesn't love me. She is probably watching out for the best tech producer she has. Yeah, that's it._ Of course, the whole "hero thing" was dying down. Maybe this was real, or this was another one of those days that Freddie is in his own fantasy world where he and Carly were perfectly in love and Sam was being ordered around by him.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, please buckle your seat belts as we are now about to land in New York City. Thank you for flying with us."

So he landed in New York and was feeling great. He just had to call Carly to tell that he is there. He was wondering how in the world Spencer hasn't cracked yet.

"Hello?" said the voice at the other end of the line.

"Carly, it's Freddie; I just wanted to tell you that I am now in New York.

"Freddie! How was your trip? Did you altitude sickness or motion sickness? Are you at the hotel?-"

"Carly," Freddie said trying to calm her down, "Carly, everything is fine. I just landed and I am going to get a cab." After that he mumbled, "And when did you turn into my mom?"

"Excuse me?" Carly said angrily.

"Um, I said 'Are you going out with a guy named Tom.'"

"Um, no." she said, "However, I do have my eyes on a certain someone."

"Okay," said a not really listening Freddie, "Look, Carly, I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"Oh, okay," Carly said disappointingly, "Ttyl too Freddie. Bye."

"Bye."

Freddie got into the cab and asked the driver to take him to the Grand Plaza Hotel. When he got there he asked for his room number which ironically happened to be room 239. Once he got all his things into his room, he decided to call Sam to ask her who he had to pick up for her.

"This be Sam."

"Sam, its Freddie."

"What do you want, dip thong?"

"I just wanted to know who I had to pick up for you."

"You find out soon enough, dweeb. You might as well go find her now so you can give her a decent warning to pack up. You'll like because she is head over heels for you, Benson." Sam sounded rather annoyed when she said this and just rudely hung up. But Freddie could expect nothing less from her. She is Sam Puckett after all.

He decided to take Sam's advice and go to the address which was 9924 West Ave. When he got there he rang the door bell and the person who answered the door took him completely by surprise.

"Hi Freddie, it's good to see you again." It was Melanie Puckett.

**Okay, first of all guys I want to thank you for everyone's comments. They mean a lot seeing it is my first fanfic. Hehe. Anyway the funniest comment by far was the question on whether or not Carly was pregnant. I laughed so long and so hard I was crying and I nearly had cpr. Just kidding. But no, she's not. Anyway, thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys, I decided to get rid of the old chapter four. It was way too short and some questions were left unanswered, so I intend to fill the sad gap. Thanks again for your comments. So, once again, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own iCarly. I would cry about it but I am already poring my blood, sweat, and tears into this story.

Ch 4

iHave a Interesting Time in New York City

Melanie Puckett was hugging Freddie Benson at the doorway of her house. She was extremely excited to see him again. When she let go of him he just stared, mouth agape at her glossed lips going back to that club she kissed him at.

"Eyes up here, Freddie," said to him while a little drool was coming out of his mouth.

"Wha?" he said as he was pulled out of his little trance.

"Are you okay, Freddie?"

"Wh-why are you here, Sam?" asked an oblivious Freddie.

"Ugh." Melanie groaned, "Do you still think Carly and Sam were making me up?"

"But, Sam said she was making Melanie up." Freddie said to himself.

"Okay, first of all why would Carly lie to you about my existence and secondly how is it possible that Sam could get onto and off a plane from Seattle to New York City? I mean I know she is sneaky and all, but not even Sam is that good nor would she do something that incredibly stupid. Do you have any idea how long she would be in prison if she was caught doing something like that?"

"But I-You aren't-I thought-" stuttered Freddie.

"Come on in, Freddie, and I will prove to you that I am not lying."

As Freddie followed the girl who he thought was Sam, he thought that he was entering _The Twilight Zone_ and the theme music for it was playing in his mind. When they got to their destination Melanie got a picture of her and Sam on it and showed it to him.

"Well," seeming unsure what to say, "Anyone can edit pictures."

"Call her."

"What?" Freddie asked confused.

"Call Sam."

"Fine, but just to prove to you that Melanie-"

"What is it now, dorkface?"

"Sam? But your right next to me!"

"You are such a nub. I have no idea what Melanie sees in you." So Sam once again left it at that and rudely hung up on Freddie.

"So," Freddie began, "you are real?"

"Did I just show you my picture?"

"Yes."

"Did you just talk to Sam on the phone?"

"Yes.

"So clearly I must be real," she said.

"Um, look. I'm sorry I didn't believe you were telling the truth. Maybe we can, um, start over?"

Melanie giggled as she looked at Freddie dreamily and he was stumbling over the right words to say.

"Sure Freddie," Melanie said enthusiastically.

"Um, cool. Pick you up at eight?"

"Sure! See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Freddie and Melanie went out every night that week and their relationship really started to bloom. During their first date Freddie apologized so many times about not believing her about being Melanie that she had to kiss him just to make him shut up.

Freddie did have a good time at the Web Tech convention. He got a new green screen and some new background apps for it because Sam destroyed the old one. However, every time the convention was over for that particular day, he went to go pick up Melanie for a date. Freddie's mom had given him her credit card which he was now spending on Melanie. Though he was _very_ certain not to go ballistic on spending money, he and Melanie did have a very nice time on their dates and had wonderful meals.

**Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting but I do hope you enjoyed the revised version of chapter four. I will be starting on chapter five shortly. Anyway, I would like to thank Self Proclaimed KoC on helping me with where the story should go right now. I now have a clear vision. Hehe. Also please keep reading and please leave comments, criticism, or even ideas for the story. I love hearing what you guys have to say. **


	5. Chapter 5

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy chapter five.**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own iCarly, but I do know that people who work for and on the show read iCarly fanfics. So hey, they might get ideas.

Ch 5

iLeave New York City

"Come on, Melanie!" Freddie yelled upstairs, "It's time to go."

Freddie did not want to be late for the plane at all. It's not like he couldn't get on another one, it's just if he doesn't get one the one he was supposed to get on to he will be arriving at home late and his mom would throw a fit over it. He did not want to have to deal with his mom's ranting. If a storm delayed the flight she would throw a fit. She did not care about excuses, if he late he was screwed. If he was early he was screwed. Point is if he returned any time other than the promised time he was screwed.

"I'm right here Freddie," she said coming down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go."

Freddie and Melanie got to the air port and boarded the plane. They took a long two day flight back to Seattle. They talked about what it was like at Ridgeway, they talked about telling Carly and Sam about them, they even talked about iCarly.

"Melanie?"

"Yeah, Freddie?" she replied.

"How would like to do iCarly with us? As a host, I mean." Freddie asked.

"I would love to, Freddie." Melanie replied.

Freddie knew, however, that he would have to answer to Carly and Sam for this. Carly would more than likely give Freddie her disapproval of hiring someone for iCarly without a joint decision and Sam was probably going to beat him up for the rest of their lives because she can't stand her sister.

When they finally got to Seattle, Freddie found his mom waiting for them both. What could they expect though; they both knew that Sam and her mom wouldn't come to the air port. They just can't get off their lazy butts. Boy, if Sam ever caught him saying things like that he would be breathing through a tube.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson called, "How was your flight? Did you get altitude or motion sickness? Did you get hurt on the descent?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Freddie groaned, but Melanie just giggled.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Mom," Freddie said, "this is Melanie, Sam's identical twin sister. I am going out with her."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Mrs. Benson screeched, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?"

_Well, that's kind of why,_ Freddie thought to himself.

The three of them got into Mrs. Benson's car and Mrs. Benson was ranting to Freddie about how to have a proper relationship and that he shouldn't be doing anything he is not supposed to do while in a relationship. Freddie apologized many times to Melanie about his mom's behavior, and just like in New York City, Melanie kissed Freddie just to make him shut up.

"FREDDIE BENSON!" his mom screamed at the sight of their actions, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU?"

"Mom," Freddie groaned.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"

"You told me to always pay attention to people when they are talking to you," Freddie said.

Melanie just giggled causing Freddie to roll his eyes. With the exception of Mrs. Benson needing to drive, none of them did anything but breathe the rest of the way home.

**Hey guys. Thanks for the advice you have been giving out. It really helps a lot. Anyway, read and comment. Eat peanut butter, sing to your local cow, and Seddie rocks. **


	6. Chapter 6

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys, some people who I know didn't agree with me about singing to cows in my comment last chapter. But hey, if it helps you build up the courage to sing in front of actual audience I say go for it. I mean what's the cow going to do? Boo you? Excuse my ranting about unnecessary things though. Personally I thought it was funny. **** And now, without further interruption, here is chapter six.**

Disclaimer: don't make me say it.

Ch 6

iHave a Long Talk

Mrs. Benson, Melanie, and Freddie were all going up to Freddie's apartment. Freddie and Melanie, however, thought it would be best if they visited Carly for a moment. Melanie would have to stay with Carly so she could go with Sam back to their house and Freddie after his visit would have to go back to his place so his mother could force him to rest from his long flight. Freddie also needed to install the equipment he got at Web Tech for iCarly.

Melanie and Freddie had their hands intertwined together as they were approaching Carly's. As they got closer Freddie started to have this feeling in his gut that something was about to go wrong. He rubbed his hairless chin, which greatly concerned his mother, in thought and worry. Freddie was definitely a late bloomer when it came to puberty, but the only other things on his mind other than his changing body were the reactions from Carly and Sam about Melanie being his girlfriend and iCarly possibly taking on a third host. He, of course, just ignored the strange feeling in his gut and was confident that there was nothing to worry about. They knocked on the door to find a beaming Carly.

"Freddie," she cried happily, "Melanie, how are you guys? How was New York? Are you…." she said looking down at their hands, "Are you guys together?"

"We're fine," Melanie answered first.

"New York was great," Freddie answered second.

"And yes, we are together," they then answered together.

"Um, that's…great," Carly managed to squeak. _How does Melanie get one of those?_ Carly asked to herself, _I want one of those!_

"Where's Sam," Melanie asked, pulling Carly out of her thoughts.

"Um, she will be here later." Carly said.

"Oh, okay."

"Carly," Freddie said getting her attention, "I will be back down in a moment. I have to go set some things up in the iCarly studio. After that I will need to go home before my mom freaks out."

"Can't you do that later, Freddie?" Carly asked, "You just got back from New York. Relax a bit."

"Um, okay," Freddie complied, "I will just put this stuff up there then."

He went up stairs leaving Carly and Melanie alone.

"So," Carly started, "when did you guys start dating?"

"His first day in New York," Melanie answered happily.

"Have you guys kissed?" Carly asked worriedly, but Melanie didn't notice.

"Yep, also on the first day," Melanie said.

"Oh, um, that's nice," Carly squeaked. _Enjoy him while you can Melanie,_ Carly thought, _because he will eventually come crawling back to me._

Carly and Melanie continued to talk about what happened in New York and Carly just became more and more jealous of Melanie. Freddie was always in love with her and then suddenly Melanie comes in the picture and Freddie just goes gaga over her. What's more is that the whole hero thing had died down and she realized that she was indeed in love with Freddie. Freddie promised that if she was still in love with him when the hero thing died down he would take her. Carly could only pray that he and Melanie would break up soon so she could pour out her undying love for him. Carly didn't care if the term "undying love" was in fact cheesy, she wanted Freddie! And Carly always got what she wanted, even if she had to resort to things that Sam would normally do like sneaking out or lying. But this was Freddie, and she did not want to risk her friendship with him or Melanie by lying. She hated to act like Sam sometimes; she needed to be nice and loving. She would just wait for Freddie like he waited forever for her. She could only blame herself though. She drove Freddie to Melanie by not telling him that she loved him before he left for New York. This wasn't Melanie's fault at all. It was Carly's, and she knew it.

As they were talking, Sam burst through the door.

"Sup, peeps," she said and then noticed Melanie, "Well now _most_ of my day is ruined."

And just like that Freddie came down stairs which prompted Sam to say, "Now _all_ of my day is ruined."

"Well, I am going to go home to unpack," Melanie said abruptly, "See you later, Sam. Bye Carly."

"Bye Melanie," Carly said back.

"What about me?" Freddie asked smiling.

"Bye Freddie," Melanie said as she got on her tippy-toes to kiss him.

"Bye Melanie," he said back.

"See ya at home, sis," Sam said while looking at Freddie.

"Did she just kiss him?" Sam asked Carly after Melanie left.

"Yeah, they got together when he got to New York," said an annoyed Carly.

"Well, that's not the only news I wanted to share with you guys," Freddie said.

"What is it now, Benson," asked Sam who seemed uninterested.

"I asked her if she wanted to be a third host on iCarly." Freddie said carefully and calmly.

"YOU WHAT?" both the girls screamed.

_Here it is,_ Freddie said to himself, _the feeling in the pit of your gut was about this and yet you ignore. Why do you ignore?_

"Okay, look," Freddie said calmly and not at all harshly, "the reason I did this is because she is your sister, Sam, my girlfriend, and your friend, Carly. I also thought this would help her out in Ridgeway seeing as Sam does not have a respectful reputation. I thought this would show people Melanie is not like her so they won't be scared of her like they are scared of you, Sam. And maybe if Melanie is on the show, she and I wouldn't get distracted from the show like you and Jonah did, Sam. As for you, Carly, you are always open to having people on the show. In fact, Gibby and Spencer are on the show so much they are practically iCarly hosts themselves. So why not have another member on board?"

As much as they hated to admit it, especially Sam, Freddie was right. Sam was just unhappy about having to spend the rest of high school life with the two biggest nubs in the world while Carly was cursing him and what she would call his "perfect brain."

"Fine, we will make it work," an annoyed Carly said.

"Whatever, Fredweird," Sam said, "just one condition, you're about to turn my life into some serious chiz. The least you can do is to do my homework and make me bacon every day."

"Whatever, Princess Puckett," Freddie said satisfied. "Anyway, I need to go home before my mom throws a fit. Knowing her, she probably already is throwing a fit."

And with that Freddie went to his own apartment where his mom was ranting things to him that were irrelevant.

**Hey guys! Are you enjoying the story so far? Please review and tell me what you think. I would also like to thank you guys for your support in this story and Self Proclaimed KoC for helping me out in this. You guys are the best. Seddie Rocks.**


	7. Chapter 7

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

Disclaimer: This is the last time I shall put a disclaimer up! From now on I shall only put them on the first chapters! I do not own iCarly.

Ch 7

iStalk Freddie

Carly Shay was watching and waiting. She was watching Freddie's relationship with Melanie, and she waiting for them to break up so she could hold Freddie close to her. To be honest, Carly would make a terrible spy. She kept making sounds that would attract the attention of Freddie and Melanie. However, she was good at running away and hiding if she thought she was going to get caught. Freddie and Melanie had been dating for almost two months now and Carly was begging to wonder if they would ever break up. Freddie had thought that Melanie was the perfect, balanced combination of Calry and Sam. If he would ever cross the two girls he would get Melanie, that or a girl who looks like Carly but has Sam's personality. Carly just didn't get what he saw in her. For one thing, Melanie is a reminder of Sam, the girl Freddie hates. The only thing Melanie had that was a reminder of Carly was her personality. So Carly just continued to watch and wait. She was almost caught last week at the mall when she saw that Freddie seemed to be in deep thought about something. He almost seemed unhappy. She was watching him closely when she slipped on an ice cube thus knocking over a table someone was sitting at and knocked his food into his face. She was then banned from the mall which she was most upset about seeing it was her favorite mall. Freddie and Melanie came back to Carly's apartment roaring in laughter and yet somehow managed to tell Carly and Sam about the entire incident. Sam laughed with them but Carly almost slipped and said: "Yeah, I know. I was there." But, she didn't. She somehow caught herself and started laughing with them. Sam, however, gave her a strange look when she did not start laughing with them and instead laughed with them later. Freddie seemed to be unhappy more and more each day. You couldn't see it on his face because his face just seemed as happy as ever. No, you could see his unhappiness in his eyes. But the unhappiness in his eyes was more of a question than a statement. Carly just could not figure out what that question was. Freddie's question, however, was not "Why am I unhappy?" or "What is causing my unhappiness?" rather it was "What am I missing?", but Carly just did not see that. She had assumed that Freddie was unhappy because he was getting tired of Melanie. Today Carly was following Freddie and Melanie around the park. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary and Freddie and Melanie almost never fought with one another. The only time they actually had one fight was over who gets to pay for a movie and it wasn't even a real fight. Freddie kept insisting that it was his turn to pay and Melanie thought it was her turn to pay. They were courteous to not let their date pay for something. Freddie eventually won by telling Melanie that he will pay and she will pick the movie out. However, Freddie and Melanie weren't fighting; they were just taking a stroll in the park and enjoying each other's company. She wanted to get closer to them when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"What are you doing here, Carls?" said the voice behind her.

Carly spun around to find Sam.

"S-Sam, how long have you been there?" Carly asked surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Long enough to know that you are spying on Fredward and my sister," Sam answered, "So I guess I will answer my original question with another question. You're stalking him aren't you?"

"I-You can't just-But they-" Carly stammered, "Ugh. Yes, Sam, I am stalking Freddie."

"Yeah, Carls, I already knew that," Sam said back.

"What?" Carly asked in surprise, "How long did you know?"

"I had my suspicions for a while," Sam answered, "but they were confirmed with the mall incident. So I guess I will now go to the 'why are you stalking him?' part."

"Because I still love him," Carly answered.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Sam said, "You haven't been able to take your eyes off of him since he got back from New York."

"Is it really that obvious?" Carly asked.

"Kind of," Sam replied.

"Well why can't Freddie see it then?" Carly complained.

"Must be the honeymoon phase thing that Spencer was talking about when I was dating that jerk, Jonah," Sam said, "That, or maybe Fredweird's falling out of love with you."

"But he has been in love with me since the 6th grade," Carly cried, "How could he just fall out of love with just like that."

"I don't know Carly," Sam said, "I really don't know. Let's get out of here and go back to your place. And please promise me you will stop stalking the dork."

"Okay, Sam," Carly said, "But wait, why are you here, Sam?"

Sam looked over towards Freddie and Melanie's direction with a sad look but Carly did not see it.

"I am here to stop Fredbag's Carly from becoming his you," she replied, "I am here to stop this before it gets worse."

"What do you mean, Sam?" Carly asked.

"I mean," Sam started, "that if this keeps going you and Fredhead are going to change places. You will be the lonely nub and he will be the one that you admire from afar and get nothing in return. Now let's go."

"Alright, Sam," Carly said with her head down.

As they were about to go, Sam looked back sadly at Freddie and Melanie. She sighed and followed Carly back to her apartment.

**Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is not as humorous as the others but this one kind of had a cruel joke behind it. I remember a book that I read once said that girls think that guys will somehow magically figure out what they want but guys never do. I being guy myself have had this scenario play many times in my life. It's not fun at all. I always feel unhappy and disappointed when it happens. But, hey, it can't be a love square story without some drama. So I decided for that little scenario to work out in this scene for Carly and Sam, and it worked. Don't worry though; I will bring the humor back in the next chapter with Spencer. Anyway, please review. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Seddie rocks.**


	8. Chapter 8

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Glad you have been enjoying the story so far. Here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Ch 8

iHave a Bad Day

Carly and Sam returned to Carly's apartment after their little discussion at the park. Neither of them said anything the entire trip, but they did see everything the other was going through. Carly was extremely upset and was silently crying the entire way back while Sam just had an expressionless look on her face. It was rather clear that Sam was thinking about something. But Carly just was only thinking about how Melanie had Freddie and she didn't. She hated Melanie at the moment, but Carly knew she couldn't blame or hate Melanie for her own mistakes. Carly should have asked Freddie out longer ago. What did Melanie have that she didn't? Well obviously she had Freddie. But Carly would not dare say that to herself as it would be a slap to the face. So what could it be? Then she looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye. Was it possible that Freddie was in love with Sam?

_No,_ she thought to herself,_ they hate each other. They live to put each other down. The only reason he chose Melanie is because he wasn't able to date me. Melanie is as close to me as he is going to get without dating me. And besides, Melanie was in love with him to begin with so why wouldn't he take the chance._

Carly became positive that he and Melanie were only dating because he had to settle for second best in his book. But why did he have to choose a girl that looks exactly like Sam? Not that there was anything wrong with Sam, but Carly just couldn't take it. It was just too creepy. Carly felt like she was in the _Twilight Zone_ and she could hear its weird theme music playing in her head. They entered the apartment to find Spencer bouncing with joy.

"It's here! I have been waiting forever for this!"

"What did you get?" Carly asked.

"I got one-wait two? I got two?"

"Two what?" Sam asked.

"Two Galaxy Wars light sabers!" Spencer shouted in joy, "Man Freddie is going to love this."

At hearing Freddie's name Carly started crying and then started running upstairs to her room.

"What's wrong with Carly?" Spencer asked worriedly.

"She's a little upset," Sam replied.

"Why is she upset?"

Then Carly came down stairs and said, "Because Freddie doesn't have a Galaxy Wars light saber!" then proceeded back to her room.

As Carly was up in her room saying to herself that Freddie thought of her as perfection and Melanie was as close to perfection as he was going to get without dating Carly while also telling herself that there was no way that Freddie could date Sam because she is not at all perfect, Sam and Spencer were still down stairs in an awkward silence.

"I better go see Carly," he said to Sam, "Don't eat the ribs in the fridge."

If Spencer would have saw the mistake he just made he would not have said that. But he didn't, she found them, and she ate them in five minutes flat. Of course Sam would have just raided the Shay's fridge anyway, even if she didn't know ribs were in there. Then she ate more of their food, and after that she went home, and yet another average day in the life of Sam Puckett.

Spencer went up stairs to Carly's room to find Carly on her bed crying. He sat on her bed and started rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry you're upset that Freddie doesn't have any Galaxy Wars light sabers." Spencer said.

"It's not the light sabers Spencer!" she cried. "I'm in love with Freddie."

"Well why don't you tell him that?" Spencer asked.

"Because he is dating Melanie Puckett," she said, chocking in her own words.

"When did you start liking him?" Spencer asked.

"I liked ever since his accident," she replied, "but I thought it was just because he saved my life. But now I know I like him. Why is it that as soon as I like him he falls in love with someone else?"

"Come here, kiddo," as Spencer started to hug her, "Why don't I bring you some ice cream. Maybe that will take your mind off things."

He went back down stairs to bring her some ice cream. He got some strawberry ice cream and brought it to her than left her alone to think. He went back down stairs to get some ice cream himself but as soon as he was about to eat it, the ice cream burst into flames.

"How?" he cried, as he watched the melting ice cream burn.

**Hey guys. Thanks again for your comments, they really mean a lot. Poor Spencer, right? Personally I feel bad about his ice cream. Anyway, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

Ch 9

iSaw Them

Freddie and Melanie were in the park together enjoying each other's company and not having a care in the world except for each other. That is, until Melanie saw Sam and Carly in the park also. They were at a good distance where they wouldn't be noticed but not at a good enough distance where they wouldn't be seen. Carly and Sam seemed to be having an intense conversation about something important, but Melanie could neither hear them or read lips. They halted a conversation for half a second and Sam looked sadly at her and Freddie but Sam also couldn't tell that Melanie was watching Sam and Carly as well. The look on Sam's face seemed to be one of hurt and of longing but Carly didn't seem to notice it. Sam turned back to Carly and they resumed the conversation. The talk didn't stay long after that, Carly put her head down in defeat and Sam started to follow her but then turned back around and gave Melanie and Freddie that same sad look she had earlier. It stayed for about a second and then she once again started to follow Carly. Melanie didn't bother telling Freddie about what she saw but she did become bothered about the looks that Sam had on her face. She and Freddie continued their stroll but Melanie was now clearly bothered by what she had just seen.

"Penny for your thought," Freddie said smiling, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Freddie," she lied, "I'm fine. I was just zoned out, that's all."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Freddie asked, concerned.

"I know Freddie," she replied while hugging him, "I know."

Melanie wanted to tell him, she badly wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how he would take it. Freddie could be as caring as his mother at times; he was just way less psychotic than his mother was.

After their walk in the park, Freddie walked Melanie home. Tomorrow was their two month anniversary and she knew that Freddie wanted to make special and she loved him for that. But what happened at the park drew her away from what was going to happen tomorrow. She was intimidated by what she thought she saw. She had to talk to Sam.

When they got to her house they kissed each other good bye and Melanie went inside her house. Melanie went to her and Sam's room. The room was very Samish but their mom was poor so that didn't help either. She was about to sit on her bed to wait for Sam when Sam just suddenly came in their room.

"Sup, sis," Sam said as she plopped on her bed.

"Hey, Sam," Melanie returned, "I need to talk to you."

"Do you need someone to disappear?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No."

"Then you're wasting my time," Sam snapped.

"Sam this is important."

"This had better be good, Melanie," Sam growled.

"Sam, do you like Freddie?"

Sam just burst out laughing.

"You-" Sam tried to say through her laughs, "You think-You think I like Freddork, the king of nubs?"

Sam was laughing so much she rolled off her own bed and onto the floor.

"Sam, I saw you and Carly at the park earlier today."

Sam instantly stopped laughing and looked at Melanie with wide eyes. Melanie sure had Sam's attention now.

"You what?" Sam asked.

"I saw you and Carly at the park having a discussion about something and I saw you look at Freddie and me twice. So I will ask my same question again and I want to know what you two were doing."

"Carly was spying on you and Freddie. I was there to get her to quit." Sam admitted.

"Carly was stalking us?" Melanie asked.

"Well she was stalking Freddie in particular." Sam replied.

"Okay, now answer my second question."

"Which was?" Sam asked

"Do you like Freddie?"

"No," Sam simply said.

"Sam, I saw those looks you gave us." Melanie said.

Sam's eyes widened even more than they did before. She was caught, but she wasn't about to give in to Melanie.

"No," Sam repeated, "I do not like the king of dorks."

"Okay Sam," Melanie said, "Do you want to go to Carly's?"

"Okay," Sam replied, "let's go."

Melanie then knew what she had to do. She was going to hate herself for the rest of her life, but she had to do this for Sam's sake.

**What is Melanie about to do? Well I know, and if you have been catching on to the story you know what's about to happen too. Anyway, whatever you do DON'T bring a monkey to a toilet bowl. For some unknown reason the monkey will speak Spanish. I will put up the next chapter asap. Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter ten.**

Ch 10

iBreak Up With Freddie

Freddie went over to Calry's apartment. He was excited because tomorrow marked the two month anniversary of him and Melanie dating. He, of course, had an iCarly to do but today he decided to come extra early. He opened the door to find Spencer watching TV.

"FREDDIE!" Spencer yelled as soon as he saw Freddie causing him to jump.

"What's up, Spencer?" Freddie asked as soon as he recovered from the shock.

"Look what I got," Spencer said like a child showing off his brand new toy that he got for Christmas but would forget about 10 minutes later.

"You got two Galaxy Wars light sabers?"

"Yes," Spencer replied, "I got them, and now there mine, and the Galaxy is safe."

"I thought you only ordered one," said an admiring Freddie.

"Yes," Spencer said, "but somehow they screwed up the order and I got two! But, they aren't props because you had to jinx it."

"These things are really cool, Spence."

Spencer suddenly got an evil glint in his eye.

"Fight me, Freddie," he said.

"What?"

"Fight me."

Freddie took hold of the saber Spencer extended to him. He then had the same evil glint in his eye that Spencer had before. They both turned on the light sabers and charged at one another. Spencer took the first swing but Freddie dodged it. Seeing he missed, Spencer suddenly redirected the blow but Freddie blocked it. Freddie then took on the offensive and went for Spencer's exposed chest. Spencer jumped back then tried to strike at Freddie's arm. Freddie, however, was able to withdraw his arm before Spencer's strike could connect. Freddie then, being caught in the thrill of the fight and without thinking about what he was going to do, did a 330 degree attack that was clockwise from the 9 o'clock area to the 8 o'clock area and preformed an uppercut that struck Spencer in places that should not at all be struck. Spencer fell on the floor in pain and Freddie caught Spencer's saber in mid air by the hilt. He then turned off both the sabers and laid them next to Spencer who was yelling in pain. Freddie was about to go up stairs when he saw that Spencer's chicken was on fire. Freddie got some water and put out the fire because Spencer was in no condition to. He was about to turn off the stove but the stove itself wasn't even on. In fact, Spencer had just got the chicken out of his freezer and now the chicken was perfectly cooked.

"Um, Spence," Freddie started before he went upstairs, "dinner is ready and sorry about hitting you there. I was caught in the thrill of things you know?"

Even thought Spencer was in agonizing pain he still nodded his head to let Freddie know that he was listening. Freddie then proceeded to go upstairs to make sure everything was ready for iCarly.

Sam and Melanie had gotten to the Shay's apartment about 10 minutes after Freddie and Spencer's little duel. Spencer was fine by then but he wasn't happy about what happened. He was examining the chicken that somehow cooked itself. He was stumped. All Spencer did was put the chicken in the pan. What was even stranger was the fact that the smoke detector didn't go off. He even put new batteries in it. But Spencer would soon find out that not long after he put in those batteries the smoke detector caught on fire. It was a mystery that the entire apartment hadn't caught on fire yet.

Melanie wanted to be early for the show but Sam was only there early because Melanie had all the money and Sam just wanted to raid Carly's fridge. She did, and she was not caught at the deed. Melanie went upstairs to see Freddie.

"Freddie?" Melanie called out to him.

"Hey Mel," Freddie said back smiling.

"Freddie, we need to talk," she said grabbing a bean bag chair.

Freddie grabbed a bean bag chair also and sat down.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Freddie, as much as I love you, and as much as I hate what I am about to do, I think we need to break up." Melanie said almost on the verge of tears.

Freddie just sat silent and motionless waiting for her to continue.

"It's nothing you did, Freddie. And no I am not dumping you for someone else. I-I can't really explain what's going on though. But I think our relationship is causing some hurt for people who are friends with us. I know you want names but I promised I wouldn't say anything about them for their sakes. I just want things to blow over, and if everything goes smoothly I still want to be your girlfriend."

Freddie sat there looking at Melanie closely and trying to figure out what to say.

"Thank you for sparing my feelings, Melanie," Freddie finally said, "I hope things blow over too. I would still enjoy being your boyfriend."

Freddie hugged Melanie and then went back to his work. Melanie went out the studio door. She felt like an idiot. What if Freddie starts dating Carly or Sam? Then she would be the one in pain. She should have told him exactly what was going on and should have made him swear that he could not date any of them for all of their sakes. Melanie went into a bathroom and let her tears fall.

Freddie was angry. He was very angry. He wanted to know who in the world would want to interfere in his relationships so he could give them a piece of his mind.

Carly heard the conversation between Freddie and Melanie. She smiled to herself. This was her chance to get together with Freddie, and she would crush anyone who got in her way.

**What's up guys? I feel bad about what happened to Spencer. That little fight was actually based off of a fight I had with my brothers. My youngest two brothers got out of the fight first and then my other brother and I were the last ones left. I went into battle frenzy and got my brother in that general area. He calls it a cheap shot. I call it the victory blow. Hehehe. Anyway, talk about cliff hangers right? If you're wondering where Sam was during all this, she was still raiding the Shay's fridge. Hehe. Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I had some things I deal with and plus I just wanted the need for the story to continue to build a little. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 11.**

Ch 11

iTalk

Melanie came back down stairs. Her makeup was ruined, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was stained. She looked horrible. The only time people would think that this particular instance would be funny is if some stuck up girl came to the hero of some kind of story, TV show, or movie with her makeup ruined and begged for the hero's help. Naturally we would yell out loud that the hero wouldn't help the stuck up girl but the hero has to be all heroic. This was not one of those instances. This was one of those sappy romance novel instances where the girl is all upset that she lost her true love. And the girl would do a _Princess Bride_ moment where she would swear that she would never love again. But this is more of those weird romance novel scenes where someone is asking "What have I done."

Melanie came down stairs after her break up with Freddie to find her sister, Sam, raiding the Shay's fridge. Even though Melanie was upset, she was slightly amused by the fact that her sister could eat so much and yet gain no weight at all. She knew that Sam wasn't on anything like Aderholt, but it was still amazing how Sam was able to do that. She could only assume that Sam was able to keep off the weight because of her occupation of making other people's lives miserable. In an evil way it actually made since that bullying would help keep calories away, but Melanie just did regular exercising for that.

"Hey Sam," Melanie said sadly.

"Sup Mel," Sam said turning around to look at her sister, "What happened to you?"

"I broke up with Freddie."

"Why in the world would you do that?" Sam asked calmly, giving her sister a paper towel to wipe away the makeup.

"I can't date Freddie if you like him too, Sam. It's a part of the sister code."

"I don't like the nub, Melanie," Sam objected, "I thought we went over this."

"Sam, I know you don't like to admit your feelings because it makes you feel girly, but I am your twin Sam. I know exactly what your feelings are because we have that weird telepathy thing going on."

"Whatever you say, Mel," Sam replied, "but I don't like him. In fact, I hate him with every inch of my being. Besides, I bet Carly is going to go after him at any time here pretty soon."

"Then we should tell her about your feeling too."

"No!" Sam yelled, "You can't tell Carly anything!"

Melanie gave Sam a confused look.

"Okay," Melanie started, "first of all, you admitted that you have feelings for Freddie by not wanting me to tell Carly. Secondly, why can't we tell her?"

"Because Carly and I swore that we would never fight over a boy again," Sam explained, "I figured that I should just let Carly have this one seeing as the dork doesn't like me back."

"Sam, we should tell Carly. This thing for Freddie is going to hurt our friendship, what if none of us are friends anymore because of a fight over Freddie?"

As much as Sam hated to admit it, Melanie was right. Sam had played a scenario like this in her head at least a million times and each one ended up with her and Carly not being friends anymore.

"No, Melanie," Sam finally said, "I will not become a part of this. I am worried if I tell Carly what I am feeling we will get into a fight anyway. Besides, Fredweird hates me. It's as simple as that. If you want to fight with Carly over Benson be my guest, but I will not do this."

"But Sam-"

"Just drop it, Melanie," Sam said cutting her off.

As Sam and Melanie were having their little argument, Carly came into the studio to talk to Freddie.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said flirtatiously, "Can we talk?"

"Yes, we _can_ talk," Freddie said sarcasticly.

Carly gave Freddie a sad look.

"Look Freddie," Carly said sympathetically, "I know you are upset you are upset that Melanie broke up with you-"

"Wait," Freddie said, cutting her off, "how did _you_ know that Melanie broke up with me?"

"Um, I heard Melanie crying and she told me what happened," Carly lied, but Freddie didn't notice. He was so easy to lie to.

"Sorry about interrupting, Carly," Freddie apologized, "Please continue."

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a smoothie later, to take your mind off things."

"That would nice, thanks for the invite Carly," Freddie smiled.

"You're welcome," Calry said smiling back, "Now let's get ready for the show."

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will be posting the next one as soon as I can. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hope you enjoy Ch 12!**

Ch 12

iAm with Carly

Freddie was over his break up with Melanie and started dating again after about a month. He was dating Carly. At first Freddie thought that Carly was just being a good friend by helping him cope with what happened, but eventually it turned into a relationship. Freddie and Carly had gone to the Groovy Smoothie like they had always done during that month after school, and they had once again just ordered smoothies and just talked. Eventually Freddie started to feel more comfortable and confident again, he and Carly started flirting more and more and eventually he asked her out. They told Sam and Melanie about them the day Freddie asked Carly out and they had gone out every night since. Melanie seemed a little upset but Sam looked emotionless. Freddie was only one who had noticed but Carly was just too excited to notice. About two weeks later Freddie and Carly were at her apartment about to watch a movie. They had made a tradition of watching a movie at her apartment every Friday night.

"So what do you want to watch this Friday?" Carly asked.

"I believe it is your turn to pick," Freddie replied.

"What about _Twilight_?" Carly asked.

"What? No!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Why not," Carly asked, "It's a great romance story."

"Oh come on. It's an insult to the vampire! Vampires aren't meant to love!"

"So why do vampires get brides?" Carly asked, thinking she had Freddie stumped.

"Because they need brides to get soldiers so the vampire can take over the world! Firstly, a vampire can't take someone as a bride unless the vampire turns the girl into a vampire. It's basically forced and it isn't even a marriage. Secondly, the vampire is at war with the world and everything in it. A bride would give off children so the vampire can raise an army. Thirdly, a vampire is dead so it doesn't have any feelings. So logically it can't love. Lastly, the vampires are very child of the devil. They are nothing but pure evil!"

"Well what about werewolves, they can love." Carly said.

"Maybe, but once someone is a werewolf they start living alone. A werewolf starts to live alone to protect those it once loved from being killed. Besides, once in werewolf form it will attack and kill anything in its path. The werewolf will even go as far as to kill other werewolves because it has no control. The only time a werewolf has control is when it is in humanoid form. And even then a werewolf will only mate with other werewolves but they both have to be in humanoid form. Werewolf children are abandoned at birth because the mother will eat if it is in werewolf form."

"Well how would you know?" Carly asked.

"I read."

"I read too." Carly said.

"Yeah, but _you_ haven't read anything on mythical creatures."

"I did that thing on Big Foot." Carly argued.

"You just admitted that Big Foot isn't real."

"What?" Carly said, "No I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Mythical means not real."

"But Big Foot _is _real," Carly complained.

"Just pick something else, please." Freddie said.

"Fine," Carly said, "What about _The Princess Bride_?"

"Now there's a good film." Freddie said happily.

They watched the romantic comedy that still to this day continued to be a classic. They laughed at the witty rhymes, they sat at the edges of the couch during the fight against the RUSes (rats of unusual size) and they awed at the happy ending, well at least Carly did.

"Carly, I have to go. My mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Okay," Carly said, "See you tomorrow, Freddie."

"Bye Carly," he said back, and kissed her good bye.

Freddie thought Carly was a good kisser; he just felt that something was missing when he kissed her. He just didn't know what that something was. Carly on the other hand felt like she was flying.

_Three figures stood before Freddie a light shown on two of them and silhouetted figures turned out to be Carly and Melanie. The third form was still was still silhouetted but the form its self looked vaguely familiar but he didn't know why. Soon the forms of Melanie and Carly started to disappear, just leaving Freddie and the shadowy figure._

"_Who are you?" Freddie asked curiously._

_The figure just stood there before bowing its head and turning around to walk away. Freddie was about to chase it, but it was already gone. Freddie was alone._

Freddie woke up. It was just a dream he had. What in the world was that about? He stayed up for a little while before going back to sleep. He didn't have that dream again, but it was seared in his memory.

**Hey guys! What is up with that weird dream? Wait, why am I asking myself that question? I already know. I really feel like dunce now. Haha. Anyway if you like **_**Twilight**_** I hope you aren't offended. If you are, please don't sue me, or try to find out where I live so you beat me up. I bruise like a summer peach. Anyway, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy Ch 13.**

Ch 13

iStart School

School started in September for Carly, Sam, Melanie, and Freddie but ended in June. Every September Freddie's mom would start ranting to him about the fast approaching fall. Since it was almost always raining in Seattle, early spring, late autumn, and winter were usually unsafe seeing as the rains were extremely cold during that time and one could more likely catch pneumonia. The people of Seattle would leap for joy whenever the seemingly endless grey clouds would disappear to reveal sky. This was not common. But today happened to different, today there was not a cloud in the sky which was ironic because today was the day school started for iCarly gang. The rain had accompanied them all summer, except for when Freddie had to go to New York City, and now when school starts it all just disappears.

Spencer drove Carly and Freddie to school that day. Sam and Melanie had surprising made it to school before them, though they should have known that Melanie would be early they were just shocked that Sam was also.

"Hey guys," Melanie called enthusiastically.

"Hey Melanie," Carly and Freddie greeted back.

"Hey Sam," Carly said.

"Sup Carls," Sam replied, "Freddork."

"Demon," Freddie muttered.

"I can't believe we're juniors!" Carly squealed.

"I know, right?" Melanie replied, "I heard that Principal Franklin is going to be doing something this year that you guys haven't done before. However, since I have never been here before I guess I won't be used to your original schedule."

"Yeah, I heard about that too," Freddie said, "It is supposed to affect how the well the students do academically. Gorman has been trying to do this for some time. Now every school in the district is using this method. I wonder what it is."

"We don't even know what _it_ is yet, dork," Sam snarled, "Of course you're wondering what _it_ is. We are all wondering what _it_ is. Why are you so stupid?"

"Sam," both Carly and Melanie whisper-yelled when she insulted Freddie, but they should have known Sam would act this way. She is Sam after all.

"Whatever, Sam," Freddie said, rolling his eyes, "Don't you have some poor, defenseless animal to disembowel?"

"Freddie!" it was Freddie's turn to be whisper-yelled at by Carly and Melanie, but Freddie just ignored them.

"You think I hurt animals for fun?" Sam asked. She was furious.

"Well you are always picking on someone, you are always angry about something, so please explain to me why you wouldn't do that."

"GUYS!"

And with that Sam punched him in the gut, and Freddie fell to the ground. Sam stared at the pathetic boy she just hurt.

"Let's get one thing straight," Sam said angrily, looking into Freddie's terrified eyes, "I don't hurt animals. I only hurt nubs like you because people like you don't understand me at all. I may pick on you endlessly, but that doesn't mean I have no feelings or no compassion. I can't believe you would be so cruel as to even think that about me."

And with that Sam just walked away. When Freddie got up Melanie slapped him, hard and then Carly slapped him, hard.

"What the heck was that about, Freddie?" Melanie yelled.

"You can't just say things like that to Sam," Carly also yelled, "You can't even think things like that about her, how dare you do that to her!"

"I-" Freddie began but he was cut off.

"No, Freddie," Melanie said, "You're not acting like a very good friend, you're acting like a jerk." Melanie turned to Carly. "I am going to talk to Sam."

"I will go with you," Carly replied. Then she turned to Freddie. "You can talk to us again after you apologize to Sam."

Freddie just starred at the two girls who were going after Sam. How could he have been so stupid? He had immediately been sorry he did that to Sam. Why did she have to be so mean to him all the time? He would be nicer to her if Sam was as nice as her sister or even Carly. But, then again, it would be too weird if Sam didn't make his life miserable all the time.

"Attention students," Principal Franklin's voice said over the intercom, drawing Freddie out his thoughts, "We are going to have a change in how we do things here from now on. As of now every student shall be partnered up with another student of the same grade and they shall go to all their classes together, do all their assignments together, must sit next to each other in class, and eat with each other at lunch. This system has been designed to help each student's academic performance. Every Friday you and the person you are assigned with will give an account of how much and how well you are working and participation in class. You _will_ be asked individually. Who you will be partnered up with will be on your class placement sheet. Remember you are not allowed to switch partners. Once you know who your partner is you are going to be with that person for the rest of high school. Now let's have a great year, and thank you."

Freddie went to get his class placement sheet. When he finally did get it he looked at the sheet to see who he was partnered up with. His eyes widened as his bad day had gotten worse, much, much worse. He was partnered up with Sam Puckett.

**Hey guys! I have no idea on whether or not that was cliché but something like that was about to happen sooner or later. Hehehe. Anyway, I thought it was smart on my part. I mean, it **_**is**_** a Seddie story, and Seddie is cool. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the comments, they mean a lot. Hope you enjoy!**

Ch 14

iApologize to Sam

Freddie just looked at the simple piece of paper for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 3 seconds. He was partnered for the rest of high school with none other Sam Puckett. Things could not be any worse. Okay they could have been worse. Freddie could have been paired with someone like Jonah. Being paired Sam wasn't the end of the world, was it? Well it wasn't, it was, however, a chance for Freddie to apologize for what he did to Sam. He felt awful about what happened. At least he knew one thing; Sam wouldn't be able to avoid him. Getting her to talk to him was going to be a challenge though. Freddie also didn't know how Sam would take the news that she was paired with him, unless she already knew. The images of what she would to him or herself because of this unfortunate coincidence just ran through his head so fast that he was beginning to get a headache. Freddie groaned. His last years in high school were going to be the longest years of his life. He looked at his school schedule. Correction his _and Sam's_ school schedule.

_Freshmen and sophomores will be on a period schedule while juniors and seniors will be on a block schedule. Those on the block schedule will have a period schedule on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Wednesday those on block schedule will only periods 2, 4, and 6 while on Thursday those on block schedule will only take periods 1, 3, 5, and 7._

_Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett:_

_1__st__: P.E. (You are allowed to choose an activity for P.E.)_

_2__nd__: Algebra 2_

_3__rd__: American History_

_4__th__: Anatomy and Physiology_

_5__th__: English 3_

_6__th__: Spanish 3_

_7__th__: Free Period_

P.E.? That was something Sam would kill him at. That was her turf, her kingdom, the place where violence was encouraged. Freddie knew he couldn't avoid P.E. forever. He knew he would have to take one year of it, and he hoped that year would be next year, his last year. Freddie was going to be in a world of hurt. All nerds and dorks knew that P.E. was the equivalent of hell for them, that is unless that nerd actually played sports and did something other than calculate the air-speed velocity of an unloaded swallow. Of course the question would then become that of whether or not it was an African or European swallow, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Freddie was going to die at the hands of Sam Puckett! With his head down in despair Freddie went to see what his P.E. choices were. When Freddie got to the board he was surprised to see that one of his choices happened to be fencing. Sure Sam would be able to beat the snot out of him but since he knew how to fence he actually had a chance of defending himself. Not knowing what he was about to get himself into he signed him and Sam up for it and then just walked away still having no idea that he just put himself to a death sentence. He knew that Sam would be able to beat his but at fencing but what he didn't take into account was that wrestling was also on the list of choices. Sam would have chosen that over fencing any day, but Freddie just went off and signed them up without talking to her first and because he liked fencing and knew how to defend himself at it. He should have just put barbeque sauce on himself and shouted to Sam "Come and get it!" but he was too pleased to think about what Sam would think. If he was thinking he would have run back and got them off the list but the fencing instructor had already taken the list down along with the others. Now Freddie was focused on finding Sam and apologizing to her. He soon found Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," he greeted politely.

"Hey Freddie," she greeted back.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"I think she is in the girls' bathroom. She seemed pretty upset."

"Was she crying?"

"No, but she wouldn't let anyone near her except for Carly and Melanie."

"Hey listen, do you mind getting her for me? I need to tell her something. Or you could at least get Carly or Melanie."

"I'll try my best."

"Thanks Wendy."

"Sure."

Wendy came back with Carly and then she left to let Carly and Freddie talk.

"What is it Freddie?" Carly asked. She still sounded a bit angry at Freddie. He couldn't blame her.

"I came to apologize to Sam, and to tell her that she and I are partners."

"You got paired with her?" Carly asked with shock and a little concern.

"Yeah, will you please just bring her out so we can make up?" Freddie asked pleadingly.

Carly simply nodded in response. When she came back she had brought Melanie and Sam with her. Well, actually Carly and Melanie were dragging Sam to where Freddie was. It is not an easy task to do.

"What do _you_ want, nub?" Sam asked harshly.

"Sam," Freddie began, "I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. It was wrong of me to say what I said, and I'm deeply sorry for it. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I shouldn't treat you like you don't have feelings."

"Whatever, nub," she said rolling her eyes, "Don't think this means that I've stopped hating you, because I haven't."

"Never," Freddie chuckled.

"Wait!" Carly said, "You two need to hug now."

"Whatever," both Sam and Freddie said.

"OW!" Freddie yelled as they hugged, "She gave me a wedge!"

"No charge," Sam said happily, "Now let's go to P.E."

Sam began to drag Freddie to P.E. If only Freddie had remembered to talk to her about the fencing thing.

**Hey guys! Did you like it? I don't think Sam is going to be a happy camper for long. Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

iHave a Messed Up Life

**What's up fellas? Lady fellas. (Tips hat in respect) What? You have problem with me quoting **_**Drake & Josh**_**? Personally I thought was funny. Oh well, hope you enjoy Ch 15.**

Ch 15

iFight Sam

Well once again Freddie ignored the feeling in his gut that something is about to go terribly wrong, and once again Freddie was about to pay for it with blood. Sam dragged him to the gym as if he was a dog on a leash. He was not having fun at all. Sam was eager to get to P.E. so she could pick on nerds. She had one particular nerd, however, that she was going to get, a nerd that she was dragging with her. This nerd was wearing a "Special Ham" Penney Tee but he was more like "Blood Sausage" to her more than anything else.

"What is the activity that we are doing, Fredbag?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Uh, you'll see when we get to the gym." Freddie replied nervously. He had forgotten to tell her. He had started to reason with himself that he would have a better chance of defending himself if they wait until they got to the gym. However, the images he got in his mind about Sam using a sword, swinging it _him_ were more terrifying than anything else in the world, well maybe not _everything_ else. It was more terrifying than the threat he got about telling anyone about the kiss they shared, but a whole lot less terrifying than the time she and Carly almost died when they had that fight over who does more. He didn't think he could ever bear that kind of encounter again. They got to the gym and Sam was surprised at what she saw that he signed them up for. All she did was chuckle. Freddie didn't understand what she thought was so amusing.

"Freddie," she finally said, "you're such a dork."

He thought he was off the hook but then he noticed an evil twinkle in her eyes. He was far from off the hook. In fact, the hook was laughing him in the face. He was a dead man.

"You're okay with this?" Freddie asked her nervously.

"As long as I am able to beat you up or something, I'll be fine." She answered with and evil smile.

They both got into their gear and prepared for a little fight. Sam had the element of fear on her side. If Freddie wasn't thinking like a strategist he was thinking like a scared little child who would only defend. Freddie knew if he could ware Sam down he could beat her, but Freddie wasn't thinking like a strategist, he was too scared to think.

When they were ready, Sam made the first move. She charged at Freddie with a thrust but Freddie easily dogged it. Sam, however, redirected herself by taking a step to the right and swung the sword with such a force that when Freddie blocked the blow he was thrown backwards a couple of feet and landed on his back. Sam once again charged at him but Freddie had rolled out of the way. He attempted to get up but he was only on his knees when Sam had once again charged and struck at him. Freddie was once again able to block the blow but now he wasn't able to get up. Freddie was in trouble. The only thing that comforted him was that they were in a dead lock. Neither of them could move without the other pulling away and Freddie knew it was stupid to pull away seeing the position he was in. Sam on the other hand was playing with him now. She was pushing with a force that was making both swords lean towards Freddie. She knew she had him beat. Freddie may have been the better swordsman but Freddie was too scared to fight back. She enjoyed watching him squirm, but eventually Sam backed off to let Freddie get up. She was nowhere near done with him yet. She wanted to play some more. Freddie was surprised that Sam had let him go. If she had pushed a little bit more and Sam would have had Freddie on the ground and he would have lost. When Freddie had gotten up again and was ready, Sam had once again charged him and Freddie once again dogged. Sam and Freddie had continued this little of scenario of Sam attacking and Freddie either dogging or blocking for a long while. Eventually Sam decided to charge once more at Freddie, she was tired of playing and wanted this over with. Freddie stepped the left and let Sam run slightly past him. He had thought he had Sam beat as he immediately took the offensive and swung at Sam. Sam on the other hand ducked and then tripped Freddie. She than got on top of Freddie took his sword while he was still in shock by what happened and hit Freddie with both of them.

The coach then let the students know they had to get dressed for their next classes. Sam got off Freddie to get dressed leaving him in wonder about what just happened. How in the world was she better at fencing than he was? She is a fighter that's why. She lives to hit people, especially him.

When they both were ready they went on to their next class. They were pretty bored until they got to lunch. They got their lunches and found Carly and Melanie waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Carly said.

"Hey Carly," both Sam and Freddie said.

"Who'd you get partnered up with, Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Melanie and I are partners," Carly replied.

During their lunch Carly and Melanie were just starting at Freddie dreamily, Freddie was in thought, and Sam was eating all of their food.

"So what have you guys been up too, Freddie?" Melanie asked.

"Well," Freddie began, "I was beaten up by Sam during 1st period and during 2nd, 3rd, and 4th periods Sam slept and I took her notes for her, basically another typical day in the life of Freddie Benson."

"Oh shut it, Fredhead," Sam retorted, "1st period was probably the most fun you've had since the 6th grade."

"I have had fun since the 6th grade," Freddie replied, "the problem is that most of those fun things have been with you and they always turn out bad for me."

"Hey," Sam said, "I can't help that I give your life excitement."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed, "maybe a little too much excitement than my mom would approve of."

"What fun would that be?" Melanie asked.

"Wake up Spencer, Super Disgusting Slow Motion, and that ki-" but Freddie just barely caught himself.

"And the what?" Melanie asked.

"Um, nothing," Freddie replied just as the bell rang.

_Boy, that was close,_ Freddie thought to himself as they all went to class.

**If you wondering, yes iTwins did happen, but I don't think I should cause Melanie to remember that little evening at the club Freddie and Melanie went to, **_**yet**_**. I have a plan though, and it is working out wonderfully. (Laughs evilly at inside joke.) Review? **


	16. Chapter 16

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hope you enjoy Ch 16.**

Ch 16

iHate Halloween

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie made the signal that Carly, Sam, and Melanie knew all too well now for them to start their thing.

Freddie started the audio affects with _Toccata and Fugue_ (aka the Dracula theme music) to begin the show. Carly, Sam, and Melanie all jumped in front of the camera and made "Boo" noise in front of it. Carly was wearing a pink bunny costume, the same pink bunny costume that she was wearing when Freddie was run over by a taco truck. Carly didn't want to wear it because of bad memories but Sam thought it was funny. Freddie was okay with costume, it didn't bring him back to the taco incident he just enjoyed watching Carly's bunny tail bounce up and down, Melanie was not happy with that. Melanie had another way of attracting Freddie's attention; she was dressed as female vampire. Melanie never dressed inappropriately, but she knew what to wear that could get a boy's attention without going too far. They both had Freddie's attention in their own ways, but Freddie was just trying to keep his mind on the show. Sam wearing her usual style, she wore a shirt that said "costume", which made Freddie chuckle, and knee shorts. Freddie wasn't in the Halloween spirit either, just to please Carly he drew a French style mustache on himself but other than that we just wore a t-shirt and jeans.

"Happy Halloween!" the girls yelled into the camera.

They had a special on George the Bra that tells ghost stories. Of course he wasn't scary but Freddie's memories went back to the one time when George was almost scary, _almost_. George had said that people thought he should date Sam. Freddie was absolutely convinced that they would never date each other because they hated each other so much. But George said that never was a strong word. Freddie couldn't really argue with that logic. The words always and never were almost never true.

"Freddie," a familiar voice said, drawing him out of his thoughts, "keep the camera on us and on the Bra."

"Whatever, Sam," Freddie replied, rolling his eyes. But Freddie was feeling a little smarty pants at the moment. He got closer to Sam and put the camera on her shoulder while still balancing it, "There, it's _on_ you now. Happy?"

"No," she replied.

"Than just do your job and let me do mine," Freddie snapped.

Sam just rolled her eyes. She was going to get into a fight with Freddie but the look she got from Carly and Melanie told her that she shouldn't. Sam again rolled her eyes. She would get the dork later. Freddie started to gawk at Melanie and Carly didn't like how Freddie was looking at her.

"Freddie," Carly said, trying to get Freddie's attention, "will you please stop zoning out on us?"

"Sorry," was all that Freddie said.

Sam once again rolled her eyes, Freddie was too easy. He sees a good looking girl and everything else just disappears. But Sam spoke too soon. The Random Dancing turned on and Freddie had the camera on Carly and Melanie the entire time. Sam was really beginning to get tired of Freddie not focusing on her too. She wasn't going to change herself image but she was going to get the dork to stop ignoring her. She was a host of iCarly as well. She should get as much attention from Freddie as Carly and Melanie are getting.

The show went as it usually does and Sam got a little bit more attention from the camera but not as much as she would have liked. Sam was almost tempted to get Freddie fired if he didn't clean up his act. She wasn't obsessed about being a web star, but she didn't feel like Freddie was treating her as importantly as Carly and Melanie.

"And…we're clear." Freddie said at the end of the show, "Great show you guys. Just give me a moment to upload the show onto the website and then we can have our annual horror-athon as Sam requested. I thought _Darkness Falls_ would be an appropriate film to watch. It doesn't have a lot of blood and has no gore but it is terrifying enough to keep interested. I would have gotten a more terrifying movie but Carly didn't want me to do that. Sorry Sam."

"But I wanted to watch _It_," Sam complained, but Freddie just chuckled.

"No offense Sam, but some movies are out their even I think you can't handle."

Freddie pulled her closer to him.

"But I knew you would want to watch a movie like that so I also got that movie so you and I can watch it later." Freddie whispered in her ear.

Sam was surprised that Freddie was even interested in watching a movie with her. She figured that Freddie needed a real movie because Carly was too much of a girl for him. But then again, she also knew that Freddie liked the girly girls so this was strange behavior, even for him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Freddifer?" Sam asked.

"Think of it as an apology," Freddie chuckled.

"An apology for what?" Sam asked.

But instead of answering Freddie just smiled and walked down stairs with Carly and Melanie following close behind. Sam was a little surprised by what had happened. She decided to let it go and followed her friends down stairs.

When they all got down stairs Freddie took a spot in the middle of the couch. Carly sat on his right and Melanie sat on his left leaving Sam to sit in the chair that was next to the couch. Freddie had to get up for a moment to put _Darkness Falls_ into the blue ray player.

"What other movies do we have, Fudgeface?" Sam asked.

"Well, Puckett," Freddie answered, "We have _The Shining,_ if you want to watch that."

"The newer one or the older one?" Sam asked.

"The newer," Freddie replied as he grabbed the remote and sat once again between Carly and Melanie.

After watching _Darkness Falls_ and _The Shining,_ Carly and Melanie were ready to go to bed. Melanie hugged Sam good night and Carly kissed Freddie good night.

"Ready to watch _It,_ Princess Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"Just play it, Benson," Sam snapped.

Sam got onto the couch to get a better view of the movie. Freddie got onto the right side of Sam and let her have the middle.

"If you touch me, Benson, you will be in a world of pain." Sam threatened.

"Like I'll touch you," Freddie said back.

They watched the movie and if Sam was a bit scared of what was going on in the movie, her face didn't show it. She did have some reactions to parts of the movie though, Freddie smiled to himself that she was a little terrified. That movie could give nightmares to whoever watched it. But Freddie was terrified too. When the movie was over Freddie turned off the TV.

"Night, Sam," Freddie said, "See you tomorrow."

"Later, Diphthong," Sam replied.

Freddie chuckled and went back to his apartment, where his mom started yelling to him about how late it was and that his bedtime was supposed to 8 o'clock. Freddie rolled his eyes at his mother's ranting and went to his room.

_Freddie saw the three figures standing before him again. Two of whom were Carly and Melanie. The third figure however, was again silhouetted. But this time he was able to make out some the outlined features of the figure. Freddie knew that the third figure was a girl. He just didn't know who it was, though she looked familiar. Carly walked towards him and kissed him. She was a good kisser but Freddie didn't feel anything. Carly walked back to where she was standing before. Then Melanie walked towards him and then she kissed him also. Freddie didn't feel much. He felt a pop but nothing more than that. Melanie also walked back to where she was before after she kissed him. Then the figure came towards Freddie and kissed him. Freddie felt everything with her but he still had no idea who the girl was even though the kiss she gave him felt familiar. The figure also walked back to where she stood just like Carly and Melanie._

"_Who are you?" Freddie asked the figure._

_The figure just shook her head as if in disappointment and then the three girls just walked away. Freddie wanted to follow but they just vanished. Freddie was alone again._

Freddie woke up from his dream or nightmare. He was alone, no one was around him. Halloween gave him the weirdest of dreams.

"I hate Halloween," he muttered to himself and then went back to sleep.

**Hey! Hey! What did you guys think? Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Sup? Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy Ch 17!**

Ch 17

iAm Thankful

Thanksgiving was here and Carly had decided to invite Sam, Freddie, Melanie, Mrs. Benson, and Mrs. Puckett to dinner. Carly and Spencer wanted everything to be special today. She and Spencer worked for two days to make everything perfect for them and their guests. They also decided to do an iCarly special for the viewers. Carly had everything planned out and organized. They would have to do the show early because they would be too stuffed and tired to do it after they ate, except for probably Sam who could eat a ton of food and not gain a single pound.

During the show, Spencer had to do camera stuff for a little bit because Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Melanie were dressed up to do their own version of the original Thanksgiving. Carly was dressed as a pilgrim, Sam and Melanie were dressed as Indians, and Freddie was dressed as a turkey, much to Sam's delight. Sam started chasing Freddie around and eventually caught him and started biting him. Freddie was screaming in pain for Sam to get off of him while Spencer was zooming in on Freddie and chuckling at his predicament and Carly and Melanie were trying to help Freddie by getting Sam off of him to no avail. They had to end the show early because Mrs. Benson had seen what was happening to Freddie and came upstairs with her ambulance sized first aid kit to treat Freddie's bite marks. They all went back down stairs because Mrs. Benson had told them to and then started to give them all the riot act.

"Samantha," Mrs. Benson yelled, "you can't just go around biting people! It's rude and you can make them sick."

"Sam," Sam yelled back, "Call me Sam! And since when have I cared about what I do to other people? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I think you are very confused and sick teen age girl who needs medical help," Mrs. Benson yelled.

Mrs. Benson then proceeded to put disinfectant on Freddie and he started lashing about because he hated when his mom did that.

"See!" Mrs. Benson yelled, "You hurt my poor Freddie!"

"Mom," Freddie yelled, "I am screaming because you know I hate that stuff. And you can't blame Sam for biting me, it's in her nature. But you can blame the person how talked you into wearing a turkey outfit."

Freddie was glaring at Carly when he said this.

"What?" Carly asked, "I thought you were okay with it."

"I was okay with wearing a costume," Freddie retorted, "not with becoming Sam's dinner."

"Sam, apologize for biting Freddie," Carly demanded.

"I'm sorry I bit you, Freddie," Sam said dully.

"Oh, well the apology makes it okay," Freddie answered sarcastically.

"I thought you said you weren't blaming me for biting you," Sam complained.

"I told my mom not to blame you for biting me," Freddie yelled, "but you can't go around biting people."

"Freddie," Melanie interjected, "you did say that it was in her nature so you can't blame Sam either."

Freddie sighed. Melanie was right on that point.

"Alright," Freddie said, "Sam, I forgive you for biting me repeatedly."

"And?" Sam smirked.

"I am sorry I didn't accept your apology the first time," Freddie said.

"Whatever, Dishrag," Sam said.

"Sam," Carly whisper-yelled.

"I forgive you, Fredwad." Sam said.

Spencer left to go to the kitchen and Mrs. Benson was ranting to him about how the food was "unhealthy" and that Freddie would choke on everything. She tried to beat all the food with a mallet so no one would choke on the food but Spencer got Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Melanie to keep Mrs. Benson restrained. Mrs. Benson was very disapproving of everything that was going on in Shay's apartment and she was going on about every little thing being dangerous. Eventually Mrs. Puckett came along and she and Mrs. Benson got into a fight about sanitation. Carky was thinking to herself about how this could probably be the worst Thanksgiving ever and that she would never invite Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett to her apartment together again. Between the three adults Mrs. Benson would be labeled as a neat freak, Mrs. Puckett would be labeled as a slob, and Spencer would be put right in the middle. The iCarly gang decided that they should go upstairs to the studio because they couldn't handle the bickering. If Carly thought the bickering from Sam and Freddie was bad than she now thought the bickering from Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett was ten times worse.

"Not the best Thanksgiving ever, is it?" Carly asked.

"Well it beats spending a Thanksgiving alone with Fredlumps." Sam replied.

"Whatever Sam," Freddie said rolling his eyes.

Eventually they decided to tell each other what they were thankful for.

"What are you thankful for, Carly?" Melanie asked who wanted Carly to go first seeing she was a hostess.

"I am thankful for my friends and that we can do an awesome web show together." Carly said happily, "And you Melanie?"

"I am thankful for a great sister and great friends," Melanie replied.

Sam rolled her eyes because of her sister's mushiness.

"What about you Sam?" Carly asked.

"I am thankful for food and friends," Sam said.

"And what are you thankful for, Freddie?" Melanie asked.

Freddie just stood there for a moment looking at the girls and also as if he was in deep thought.

"I am thankful for," he finally started, "my friends, I am thankful for Spencer because he is like a brother to me, I am thankful for my mom, and though she constantly causes me both physical and emotional pain, Sam, I am thankful for you as well."

"Clearly I haven't caused you enough emotional pain," Sam said smiling.

The four of them just started laughing with one another and were enjoying each other's company. Maybe this Thanksgiving wasn't as bad as they all had thought.

**Hey guys! Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here is Ch 18.**

Ch 18

iHave Been Invited

Freddie was exhausted. He kept having these strange dreams about Carly, Melanie, and someone he thought he should recognize but didn't. The dreams kept getting more and more frequent. He began to feel even more lost and confused than he was when he was dating Melanie.

_What am I missing?_ He thought trying to get an answer.

He couldn't, and this time it was worse, much, much worse. Last night was probably the worst of it all. He stayed up all night wondering what the heck the dreams were about and now the girl was running away from him. He even checked in last night's bizarre dream if he offended.

_I give up!_ He thought in frustration. He was too tired to think.

Freddie decided to check his e-mail. He had an e-mail from Web Tech.

_Freddie Benson,_

_You and the members of your web show have been invited to a special event in Seattle, Washington where we will be recognizing you and other web shows as the best in the U.S. on the 24__th__ of December. Your web show has been nominated as one of the best in America and we would be honored to have you join us. The address is 9280 64__th__ Ave. We hope to see you there._

Freddie skimmed over the e-mail several times before getting up to tell Carly what had just happened.

_Carly._

He stopped in his tracks. He didn't know why but he just didn't have the same feelings for Carly he used to have. Maybe his dreams were telling him that it was time to move onto someone else. Maybe someone in particular or just some random person, or maybe he should go back to Melanie. He didn't know what to do.

_Oh this doesn't matter right now! I just need to tell Carly about the Web Tech thing._

He burst into the Shay's apartment and saw familiar golden locks.

"Melanie," he said, "Sam. Whatever your name. I need to talk to Carly."

"I'm Sam, Diphead," Sam snapped, "Can't you tell by the clothes that I'm wearing?"

Yes Freddie could tell by the clothes who was who, but he would get their names wrong whenever he wasn't thinking straight. Melanie would giggle whenever Freddie confused their names and Sam would just roll her eyes.

"Whatever," Freddie said, "Just tell me where Carly is."

"She went to work," Sam said, "She'll be back at 8. What do you want, Benson?"

"We have been invited to a Web Tech thing on the 24th." Freddie said.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, "Another nerd fest?"

"Whatever Sam," Freddie said rolling his eyes.

"Yo Freddo," Spencer yelled, "Guess what?"

"Your belly button was talking to you?" Sam asked.

"No," Spencer replied, "but wouldn't that be awesome?"

"I know, right?" Sam said happily.

"What's up, Spence?" Freddie asked.

"You know the Galaxy Wars light sabers?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I got you with one, remember?"

Spencer looked pained by the memory.

"Yeah, I remember," Spencer said, "but that's not what I'm talking about. The light sabers have these little mirror things that can deflect the laser beams of one those Galaxy Wars blaster guns you got."

"Really," Freddie asked, "That's so cool."

"Yeah it is," Spencer agreed.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, "I feel like I'm watching a dvd of _Dorks Gone Wild_."

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam's comment.

"Anyway," Spencer continued, "did I hear you say something about the 24th?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you, Carly, Sam, and Melanie wanted to come to a Web Tech thing with me."

"Sorry Freddo," Spencer said, "Carly and I are going to Yakima for Christmas Break. We won't be back until New Year's Day."

"And Melanie wanted to visit her friends back in New York for Christmas," Sam added, "She won't be back until the 28th."

"What about you?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Me?" Sam laughed, "You honestly think I'm going to waste my Christmas break spending time with you?"

"Yeah, you're right," Freddie smiled, "I guess that leaves more free food for me."

"That's right!" Sam said in triumph, "Wait, did you say free food?"

"Yep, but you don't want to go which means I get more to eat for once in my life."

"But I want free food too," Sam complained.

"Too late," Freddie said, "You said you didn't want to go."

"Look Benson," Sam said gabbing Freddie by the shirt, "Nobody comes between Momma and free food, got it?"

"Alright Sam," Freddie smirked as she let go of his shirt, "You win. I'll see you guys later."

Freddie went back to his apartment and went to his room as his mom was yelling something to him about ticks.

_I should really start playing the "food card" with Sam more often._ Freddie thought as he went into his room.

**I know what you're thinking.**

**Why haven't you ended the Creddie relationship yet?**

**Because I enjoy toying with the suspense, it's always fun to play with the suspense. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews guys. I would really like to get to 30 reviews. That's the goal for the day.**


	19. Chapter 19

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here is Ch 19!**

Ch 19

iDance

Christmas Break was finally here and Spencer, Carly, and Melanie had all left for their little vacations leaving Sam and Freddie in Seattle. Of course the only thing they were able to do was go to the lousy Web Tech party. Freddie had gotten another e-mail saying that the party was to start at 7 PM. Sam didn't want to go because it was a formal party and because she had to go with Fredweird but she wasn't going to pass up free food. Freddie, on the other hand, was a little afraid of going because fights with Sam in public it can get a little embarrassing. Not that it really mattered. As long as he stood out of Sam's way he would be safe. Other than that, Freddie seemed quite relieved that Sam would bother going with him at all. He was even more relieved that Carly was even okay with Sam going with him. When he told Carly about what happened she didn't seem quite happy with him going with Sam to the Web Tech thing at first but she seemed to calm down when he mentioned that Sam would be off eating free food. Carly's reaction was strange, what was even stranger was that Freddie wasn't looking at her like he used to. A few days before the party Sam was dragging Freddie to the mall to help find a dress, Freddie was not happy with this.

"I don't see why I have to help you with this," Freddie complained.

"You got me into this mess, Freddifer," Sam said, "So you're going to help me with this chiz."

"Well you know since I'm a guy I'm just going to say that every dress looks good on you so I can get out of the mall faster." Freddie snapped, "Who do you think I am? Carly?"

"You better give me your honest opinion, Benson," Sam growled.

"Fine," Freddie said, "They all look good on you. Now pick one out so _I_ can pay for it and then we can leave. Better yet, you don't even need to put on a dress. Just put on your usual get up and that will be fine."

"In case you don't remember, Freddork," Sam snapped, "this is a formal party and I usually borrow my formal clothes from Carly."

"Well why don't you take something of Carly's then?" Freddie asked.

"Because Spencer is using his house alarm," Sam said.

"Wait, Spencer has a house alarm?" Freddie asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Sam said, "He only uses it when he knows he will be gone for a day or longer. Now help me."

"Yeah yeah," Freddie said, "Here's one. Go try it on."

It was a sleeveless, long purple dress. For a random, non caring pick, Freddie actually got Sam a nice dress that fit her perfectly. Sam was very pleased when the made dress made Freddie go broke. He had exactly the right amount of money for it, including the taxes. At least Freddie was pleased that they didn't spend too much time in the mall. He was just happy to get out of there and Sam got a dress that she liked.

"Why did I invite you?" Freddie groaned as they were leaving the mall.

"You invited all three of us, Fredweird." Sam said, "You only invited us because you were lonely last time, and you wanted your precious Carly by your side."

"Not true," Freddie snapped, "I did want to go alone but seeing as the party was here in Seattle I thought it would be nice to include you guys in this or else Carly would start pouting and talk about how I am embarrassed by you three. At least she can't point the accusing finger and say I'm embarrassed now."

"Wow," Sam said in surprise, "I can't believe you're saying that about your girlfriend."

"We have hardly been even going out," Freddie muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Um, nothing," Freddie said nervously.

Freddie was right. He and Carly were hardly going out. He and Carly were growing apart and were going back to being friends in a way. He wanted to break up with Carly, but he never found the time or the moment to do it.

"Whatever, Benson," Sam said rolling her eyes.

After a while the day of the party thing finally came and Freddie was getting into the tux he wore at the iCarly awards. Freddie got a cab to drive him and Sam to the party because he was afraid his mom would go ballistic on him. When he got to Sam's house to pick her up he told the driver to wait while he got Sam. Freddie got to the door he knocked on it to let Sam know he was there. The door opened to show Sam and Freddie was amazed by how beautiful Sam looked without going girly like Carly or Melanie.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Freddie asked in awe.

"Whatever, Fredpus," Sam said.

Freddie and Sam went to the cab and started to head to the party. During the drive Freddie would sneak a peek at Sam. He couldn't wrap his mind around Sam looking hot. Sure Sam looked hot during the iCarly awards and when she went girly for Pete, but this was a different kind of hotness. Freddie was attracted to this look. Sure it was kind of self centered to be attracted to someone just because they look good and not because you actually like them. But Freddie wasn't attracted to Sam because of the dress or the makeup, though it did add to how amazing she looked. No, Freddie was attracted to her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't know why, but he had seen that same beautiful look in her eyes before. And he didn't see it with a dress or makeup. He saw that look when Sam was just being Sam. Those eyes held care, concern, sympathy, friendship, and maybe even love. When he saw those eyes before they were pleading him for forgiveness, they were crying "I'm sorry, Freddie," they were telling him so many things. Where had he seen those eyes before?

_The fire escape, the kiss!_

Freddie stared wide eyed at Sam who was looking out the window. Was it possible that he was falling for Sam? No, he and Sam hated each other with an undying passion. They hated each other since the 6th grade when he met Carly.

_Wait, does Sam hate me because of Carly?_

Freddie kept staring at Sam. Carly was like a sister to Sam. Why would Sam hate Freddie because of Carly? What had he done to Sam and why would Carly be the blame for it? Was it possible that Sam was jealous of Carly? Did Sam like him?

_What the heck, Freddie? Sam doesn't like me, she's not jealous of Carly, I am not falling for Sam, and Sam and I have always hated one another from the day we met._

Freddie, however, wasn't convincing himself, but at least they had arrived at the party. Freddie was able to push these things to the back of his mind. He would have to continue this little argument later. When he and Sam got inside, Sam decided to go to the food court and Freddie went off somewhere else to leave Sam in peace. Sam felt like she was in heaven. She saw all kinds of meats and other foods. It was a mystery that everyone was still able to get food. She was enjoying herself until she heard a familiar evil voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Samantha Puckett. I must say, I am surprised that you would bother going to a formal party, you just don't seem like the type."

Sam turned around to see Nevel Papperman standing behind her with his arms folded.

"Where are Carly and Freddie?" he asked, "They are probably embarrassed to be seen with you in public, aren't they?"

"What do you want, Papperman?" Sam asked, feeling the anger rise in her.

"I was hungry so I am for a came snack," he said, "and then I saw you but you weren't with Carly or Freddie. I assumed that they ditched you for your twin sister. I know I would."

Even though Sam didn't show it, that little statement hurt her. She knew that Carly would never ditch her for Melanie, but would Freddie do that to her?

"You had best leave, Papperman," Sam sad angrily, "if you know what's best for you."

"Oh what are you going to do, Sam?" Nevel asked, "If you beat me up, you'll be thrown out. Then you really will be an embarrassment to your friends."

"I agree with Sam, Nevel," a voice said from behind him, "You had better get out of here if you know what's good for you. And I would gladly be thrown out of here with Sam if it will make you shut up."

Nevel turned around to see Freddie. How long was Freddie standing there and how much did he hear? Freddie looked pretty angry.

"Fredward Benson," Nevel started with a smirk, "I must say I'm impressed that you would defend this horrible, ugly creature. I'm impressed that you would defend this _thing_."

"That _thing_, as you put it, happens to my friend," Freddie said angrily, "and my friend has a name. She doesn't deserve the disrespect you have just given to her. She is not horrible and ugly as you have said either. She is beautiful and she is perfect just the way she is. I would gladly defend her too."

Sam just stared at Freddie. Did he mean everything he just said or was just putting on a show?

"What are you going to do, Freddie," Nevel asked, "Are you going to beat me up or are you going to let Sam beat me up?"

"I will neither beat you up nor will I let Sam beat you up," Freddie said, "but I will get you back for this."

Nevel laughed and walked away. Freddie watched him go for a moment and then started to walk over to Sam. Sam just watched Freddie. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey," Freddie greeted.

"Hey," Sam greeted back, "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I did."

Music started to play and Freddie held out his hand to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Freddie asked.

"Sure," Sam said happily.

Freddie led Sam to the dance floor and since it was a slow song Sam decided to talk to Freddie about what just happened.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you _really_ mean what you said earlier?" Sam asked.

"I thought I already told you I did." Freddie said.

"You did," Sam replied, "but it's just, well, I thought you hated me."

"Sam," Freddie started, "even if I did _hate_ you, and we were just enemies I still don't think I would let Nevel mess with you. If I did that would the lowest of the low. I know we fight a lot but you are my friend and I am going to protect you, no matter what. Just because we _hate_ each other doesn't mean we're not friends."

Sam felt her heart beating faster. He did mean what he said. He meant every word of it.

"So you wouldn't ditch me for Carly or Melanie?" Sam asked.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Freddie asked, "You're a huge part of my life. I mean I know we have our moments but you really are a fun person to be around."

"So you're not embarrassed of me?" Sam asked.

"Boy, Nevel must have really gotten to you," Freddie said, "I don't always get embarrassed by you, you know? My mom embarrasses me, Carly embarrasses me, and even Spencer will embarrass me from time to time. Embarrassing each other is a huge factor in our relationship. We enjoy messing with one another, it's what we do. I will admit that there are times when go too far and start acting like jerks to each other, but most of the time we are just playing a game with one another. We are best friends, Sam, and nothing is going to change that, okay?"

"Okay, Freddie," Sam said, "Oh, and Freddie?"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too," Freddie chuckled.

The music ended a little bit after their little discussion and they stopped dancing with one another. That was the only dance they shared the entire party, a little while later they won a prize for having the most viewers or something like that and then they went home. When Freddie dropped Sam off at her house, they wished each other a good night and then Freddie proceeded back to the Bushwell Plaza. When he got back to his apartment Freddie went straight to bed, he was exhausted.

_Freddie was once again standing before the three girls again. He knew that two of them were Carly and Melanie but he was focusing on the third that was still silhouetted._

"_Who are you?" Freddie asked, he hated not knowing who it was._

_The same light shown upon the third girl as it did on Carly and Melanie in his first dream. When he saw the third figure he was shocked to find out who it was…_

Freddie woke up from his dream in shock and asked the same question to himself that he did earlier that day. Was he falling for Sam Puckett?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I wanted to think about what I wanted to do first in the story before I did anything. This has been my longest and, I think, my best chapter yet. I hoped you enjoyed it. I still want at least 30 reviews by the end of the day though. Please? Think of the children.**


	20. Chapter 20

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. And now, the moment you all have been waiting for, DEATH TO CREDDIE! (Laughs evily)**

Ch 20

iBreak Up With Carly

Freddie was pacing around his room. He was scared stiff. He knew he broke up with Carly before, but then he broke up with her because he knew she didn't really love him. Even if they weren't going out as much anymore the relationship they had was much more real than the one they had before. What's more is that was breaking up with her for _Sam_. He could just see the moment play in his mind:

_Hey Carly! I'm breaking up with you because I'm in love with our best friend. Do you mind if I borrow your fried chicken so I feed her something for dinner?_

As much as he was amused by his little fantasy break up he knew it wouldn't work out like that. Today was the day that Carly and Spencer would get back from Yakima. Carly had texted him saying that she would be back by sometime before 3 PM. Freddie thought he shouldn't tell Carly right away or why he was breaking up with her because he was afraid she might accuse him of cheating on her. No, it had to be done. Freddie didn't have to tell Carly why he was breaking up with her because he hadn't told Sam his true feelings. Freddie was beginning to worry.

_Okay, Freddie, relax. Maybe she won't take this too hard and you and Carly will be friends again in no time. Maybe you don't have anything to worry about._

No, this was bad. This was really, really bad. He remembered that Spencer had told him that if one asked out his ex-girlfriend's sister that would get him a fork in the neck. He had a major problem. Melanie _is_ Sam's sister and Carly and Sam _are like_ sisters. He had dated Melanie, he was about to break up with Carly, he was about to have two forks in his neck. Maybe all this could be avoided. Maybe he could still love Sam but not show it all. He could just admire Sam from afar like he did Carly for so many years. And maybe Spencer's belly button was talking to him. Freddie knew from experience that he couldn't keep this to himself. He spent almost every day pouring out his love for Carly. He knew he couldn't keep his love for Sam bottle up. He looked up at the clock: 2:45 PM. He knew this was going to happen. He had to end it today.

Freddie took as long as he could going down stairs but time just seemed to become slower and slower. He couldn't take it anymore so he just raced downstairs. When Freddie got there he looked at his watch: 2:50. Freddie took a seat on the bench.

"NO TEENAGE BOYS IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert shrieked from his desk.

"SHUT UP, LEWBERT," Freddie yelled, "I'M HAVING A BAD ENOUGH DAY WITHOUT YOUR YELLING ABOUT EVERYTHING IN EXISTANCE BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LAZY! AND FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, GET RID OF THAT WART! YOU KEEP SAYING THAT YOU AREN'T PAYED ENOUGH TO WORK HERE AND IT'S FOR TWO REASONS: YOU'RE RUDE AND YOU HAVE A BIG, UGLY WART!"

That seemed to make Lewbert shut up. Freddie did feel bad for the guy and he didn't mean to be so rude to him but one can only take so much before one's top explodes. Now Freddie knew what it was like to have a Sam like explosion. It felt relieving in a strange way. Freddie once again looked at his watch: 2:55. Freddie sat on the bench a little bit longer when saw Spencer walk through the door. Freddie looked at his watch the moment Spencer walked in. 2:59 PM, Freddie chuckled to himself, only Spencer would be able to pull off something like that. Carly walked in right after Spencer did. Freddie got up to greet his friends.

"Yo, Fredo," Spencer called.

"Sup, Spence," Freddie said back giving Spencer a knuckle punch.

"Hey Freddie," Carly greeted giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Carly," Freddie greeted back giving her a false smile, "Do you mind if we talk alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Carly said, "I'll meet you back in the apartment later, Spencer."

"Okay," Spencer called, "You kids have fun."

_It's now or never,_ Freddie thought.

"What's up?" Carly asked.

"Carly," Freddie began, "there's no easy way to say this, but I'm just going to say it anyway. I'm breaking up with you."

Carly just stood there with wide eyes.

"You're what?" she finally managed to say.

"Carly," Freddie started again, "I don't think our relationship is working out. We barely go out as a couple anymore and we have acting more like just friends lately. Don't get me wrong, the last few months we have spent together have been nice, it's just we have grown apart in terms of dating. I hope we can still be friends though."

In his mind though he was also adding something else:

_Oh, by the way, I'm dumping you for Sam. So since my mom doesn't ever have any meat do mind if I borrowed some of yours? I want to give her a nice dinner tonight._

Carly was silent as the grave. She just looked at Freddie in shock. This was the boy you has had a crush on her since the 6th grade and he is breaking up with her? Again?

"Carly," Freddie said snapping her out of her thoughts, "you need to understand it's not you, it's me. Our relationship has just hasn't' working out. I hope you can understand and I really hope we can still be friends.

Carly just nodded and then started to go up stairs to her apartment. She was angry but she was not about to take it out on Freddie. No, she truly believed that in time Freddie would realize that he made a terrible mistake and that he would eventually come crawling back to her. But for now, all Carly could do is watch and wait.

Freddie sat back on the bench and let out a sigh of relief. He was happy that Calry had taken the break up so well. Now all he had to do was wait until it was time for him to go after Sam.

**Hey guys! What did you think? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy Ch 21.**

Ch 21

iPromise

Melanie and Sam were going to Carly's place. Their mom got a new bikini and the twins didn't want to be around their house while their mom was walking around in. The both shuddered at the thought of their mother. They got to the Bushwell Plaza to find a very irate Lewbert.

"NO TEENAGE GIRLS IN MY LOBBY!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP, LEWBERT!" the twins shouted in unison.

Melanie rarely yelled at anyone, but Lewbert just blows her top off. Then again, he blows everyone's top off.

The girls got onto the elevator and waited to get to the eighth floor. The elevator opened to reveal Spencer working on yet another crazy sculpture.

"Spencer?" Sam asked, "What are you working on now?"

"A random sculpture," Spencer answered.

"So you have no idea what you're working on?" Sam asked again.

"No," Spencer said, "I do know what I'm working on. Do you remember the sculpture I made with all of those random moving parts that made you lose your chances of having the longest continuous web cast?"

"How could I forget?" Sam said looking back on the memory.

"Well I am making another sculpture using random parts," Spencer said, "I'm just not using electrical wiring because it causes a black out and I always set things on fire. As Carly said to me before, electrical wiring just isn't my thing."

"Ah," the twins said in unison.

"Do you know where Carly is?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said, "She went to her room crying. She seemed pretty glum."

"Thanks," the twins said.

Sam and Melanie went upstairs to Carly's room. They could hear crying inside. The girls gave each other a worried look before knocking on the door.

"Go away Spencer!" Carly yelled through her sobs.

"Carly," Sam said, "It's me and Melanie. Open up, please?"

The door opened to reveal Carly with pink puffy eyes and tear stains all over her face.

"Carly," Sam said, "what happened?"

"F-Fre-Freddie," she tried to say through her sobs.

"What about Freddie?" Melanie asked worriedly.

"H-He broke up with me." Carly sobbed, "How could he do this to me? Aren't I everything he wanted and dreamed about? What more could he want?"

"Has Freddie been cheating on you?" Sam asked angrily, "If he has I can always make things happen to him."

"N-No," Carly sobbed, "H-He said that felt that we were growing apart, and that just wanted to be f-fr-friends. B-But I-I don't think he has been ch-cheating on me."

"A lot of things can happen in two weeks, Carls," Sam said.

"W-Well y-you have been with h-him for those t-two weeks," Carls tried to say, "M-Maybe you kn-know something."

"I only saw him three times," Sam said, "When we went to the mall so he could buy me a dress for that stupid party, the stupid party itself, and when he helped me pick up Melanie from the airport."

"And I tried to visit him," Melanie added, "but he was being very secretive and would just stay in his room and do stuff on his computer. What that was about I'm not really sure. Last time I saw him out of his room was at the entrance of the Plaza. He said something about dropping off a late Christmas present at someone's house."

"HAVE ONE OF YOU BEEN SEEING FREDDIE BEHIND MY BACK?" Carly blurted out but covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

"What? No!" the twins said.

"Oh please," Carly said angrily, "Melanie you have flirting with Freddie all the time. I've seen it, and Sam how in the world am I supposed to believe that you and Freddie haven't been having a special moment?"

"Oh come on," Sam replied, "Just because I'm in love with the nub also…."

But Sam caught herself too late. Carly just stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"You love Freddie too?" Carly squeaked, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to fight over a boy anymore?"

"I did keep that promise," Sam said, "The only reason why I didn't tell you about my feelings are because I was going to let you have this one. Freddie would never love me. So now that we are out in the open about Freddie, I think it is fair that none of us dates the dork for the sake of our friendship. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Carly and Melanie said in unison.

**I know, I know you guys want me to make Carly fall in love with some other guy. I promise you that will happen. However, because I based this story on a **_**love square**_** I believe there should be at least one cat fight. Maybe even two because I really enjoy making this story. By the way, read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. You can find his story on his profile, on my favorites list, or in the crossover section for iCarly and Unnatural History. Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for getting the reviews up to thirty. Now on to Ch 22, hope you enjoy it.**

Ch 22

iHate Soap Operas

Spencer was down stairs working on his sculpture when he heard a loud shriek from Carly's room. Spencer ran up stairs as soon as he heard it. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the three girls.

"Oh please," Carly said angrily, "Melanie you have been flirting with Freddie all the time. I've seen it, and Sam how in the world am I supposed to believe you and Freddie haven't been having a special moment?"

"Oh come on," Sam replied, "Just because I'm in love with the nub also…"

Spencer didn't see the girls but he could tell this wasn't going well and that Carly was just as shocked as he was when he heard Sam say that she loved Freddie.

_Wait, Sam loves Freddie? I thought Sam hated him with every inch of her being._

"You love Freddie too?" Carly squeaked, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to fight over a boy anymore?"

"I did keep that promise," Sam said, "The only reason why I didn't tell you about my feelings are because I was going to let you have this one. Freddie would never love me. So now that we are out in the open about Freddie, I think it is fair that none of us dates the dork for the sake of our friendship. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Carly and Melanie said in unison.

Spencer went back down stairs in shock. All three girls in Carly's room were in love with Freddie. Spencer smiled to himself. He was going to have fun watching this little drama play out. Spencer wasn't big on soap operas, but this wasn't a soap opera, this was real. Spencer knew that eventually one of them would crack and they would all start competing for Freddie heart. Spencer thought it was funny when Carly and Sam were fighting over that Jake guy, or at least he thought his name was Jake. No wait, it was Shane. Yeah, that's it. But now Spencer thought this fight between Carly, Sam, and Melanie over Freddie would be ten times funnier, provided that they do end up fighting over Freddie. Spencer went back to work on his sculpture when Freddie came through the door.

"Sup Spence," Freddie said.

"Hey Fredo," Spencer said back.

"You okay Spencer?" Freddie asked, "You look like you've see a ghost."

"Yeah," Spencer said, "I'm fine. So Freddie, what did you do while Carly and I were gone?"

"Well," Freddie began, "I helped Sam pick out a dress, which I paid for, for that party thing, I went with Sam to that party thing, I picked up Melanie from the airport with Sam, was visited by Melanie a few times, and I implanted a virus in Nevel's computer and near completely destroyed . Why?"

"Oh no reason," Spencer said going back to his work but then he turned back around to Freddie in shock, "Wait, you did what to Nevel?"

"I learned that Nevel and his mom were going to be out of town for the entire Christmas Break," Freddie said, "so I made a computer virus, put onto a transfer unit, took the transfer unit to Nevel's house, got onto his computer, deleted everything on his website except for his 'Welcome to ' thing, shut down his computer protection thing, and then infected his computer with a virus that is designed to totally destroy his hard drive and soft drive. It will take a very long time for Nevel to repair anything."

"How and why did you do that?" Spencer asked, "I mean I know you're smart but I thought Nevel was, well, smarter."

"Nevel insulted Sam," Freddie said angrily, "I wasn't going to sit back while the girl I love is humiliated by that nub!"

Spencer just stared at Freddie, his eyes widened, and he felt a small smile on his face.

"I just said that out loud," Freddie said realizing what he just blurted out, "didn't I?"

Spencer just nodded blankly.

"Spencer," Freddie said, "please don't tell anyone I said that."

Spencer kind of wanted to tell Freddie that Sam loves him too but he also wanted to see how this soap opera would turn out. So Spencer once again nodded blankly.

"Why don't you tell her you love her?" Spencer asked.

"I just broke up with Carly," Freddie replied, "I don't want to put in more pain than what she already is in. Anyway, Spence, I have to run upstairs and install something for iCarly. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya, Fredo," Spencer said.

Spencer went back to his work. He put glue on a spatula and then put on top of the sculpture. As soon he drew his hand away the top of the sculpture caught on fire. Spencer screamed and got the fire extinguisher. He got rid of the fire and started to back to his work when the entire sculpture caught on fire.

"OH, COME ON!" Spencer yelled as he got rid of the fire once again.

Spencer looked at his charred sculpture.

"Well," he said out loud, "looks like I have to restart."

Spencer sighed and went back to the junk yard to find more parts.

**Sad really, how much Spencer makes things combustible. It's just sad. Oh well, read and review and don't forget to read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. **


	23. Chapter 23

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy Ch 23!**

Ch 23

iHave No Idea What's Going On

School started again and Freddie was very pleased with it. Finally he would get to work alone with his partner, Sam. He promised himself that he wouldn't start dating too early for Carly's sake, but that didn't mean he couldn't flirt with her. He would probably wait for a month and then ask Sam out. That or Freddie could wait a week then secretly ask Sam out and then once a month comes along then he could go public. However, he promised Carly that he wouldn't keep secrets. Last time he did Carly went crazy. Then again, Freddie has been keeping secrets. He just hasn't been keeping big secrets. He didn't tell her about the destroy Nevel thing, and even though it wasn't a secret, Freddie didn't feel like that was something worth talking about. Of course he could tell Sam about since she knew that he swore revenge against Nevel. She would be happy to know that that nub got what he deserved. He spotted Sam her locker and Freddie decided to talk to her.

"Sam," Freddie said casually.

"Dork," Sam said back.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"I got detention for pelting Mr. Howard's car with eggs," Sam said.

Freddie chuckled to himself. _Same ol' Sam._

"You find me getting detention funny, Benson?" Sam asked angrily.

"No," Freddie said, "I find you pelting Mr. Howard's car with eggs funny. It's refreshing when you're picking on someone who's not me."

Sam was completely taken off by this.

"Oh," she said, "Thanks, Benson."

"No problem," Freddie said, "Now hurry up. The faster we get to gym the faster you can beat me up and the faster lunch will come along after you sleep for three hours. I will take your notes, as usual, and I also brought you your morning bacon for the day."

Sam took the bacon and greedily started eating it.

"I have to admit, Fudgeface," Sam said, "You make some pretty good bacon."

"Come on Sam," Freddie said smiling, "We have to get to class."

Sam and Freddie got to P.E. and Sam had once again kicked Freddie but at fencing. She had gotten better than he was. Sam just had a knack for fighting. After Sam had beaten him, 62 times, they went to their next class and Sam slept through all of them until lunch.

"Sam," Freddie said gently, "Sam wake up. It's time for lunch. We are having fried chicken today."

Sam didn't need him to say that twice. She immediately got up, took his hand, and dragged him to the cafeteria. She was muttering something about wanting her chicken. Freddie chuckled, she was definitely meat lover, but she was his meat lover.

"I suppose I'm paying for your food?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"Of course, Fredweird," Sam replied happily, "Why wouldn't I want you to pay for my food and since when have I ever paid for my own food?"

"Good point," Freddie laughed.

When they got to lunch, Sam got all the fried chicken she could that was within Freddie's expenses. Because he knew that he would have to pay for Sam's lunch, he brought his own lunch from home. Of course he didn't tell her about the sack lunch out of fear of Sam eating it, but he was happy to buy her lunch. They walked over to where Carly and Melanie were sitting after they had bought Sam's lunch.

"Hey Carly," Sam and Freddie said, "Hey Melanie."

"Hey guys," the girls said back.

"So Freddie," Carly addressed, "I never got to ask you how your Christmas Break was because of our, well, you know."

"I know Carly," Freddie said, "and again I just hope this doesn't hurt our friendship. Anyway, my Christmas break was fine. I bought Sam a dress for the party thing, I took Sam to the party thing, I went with Sam to the airport to pick up Melanie, Melanie tried to visit me, which I am sorry I wasn't able to spend time with you, I had some things to do," Melanie nodded in reply to Freddie's apology, "and I implanted a virus into Nevel's computer."

"I thought you couldn't get past his security system," Carly said in surprise, "You weren't able to hack him the first time, how in the world did you do it now?"

"Sam is my best friend and Nevel insulted her," Freddie said, "So I learned that Nevel and his mom were out of town during the break and so I developed a virus which is why I wasn't able to see Melanie, I put the virus on a transfer unit and brought it to Nevel's house where I was able to shutdown his security system from the inside, I deleted everything on his website and implanted into his computer destroying both his hard drive and soft drive."

"Oh well that clears up a lot of things," Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"To tell the truth," Carly said slightly embarrassed, "I thought you broke up with me because you were cheating on me."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Freddie asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Freddie," Carly apologized, "I guess I kind of lost my cool after you broke up with me."

"It's okay Carly," Freddie said, "I know you didn't mean it. Oh boy, I'm sorry ladies I have to go. The AV Club is having an emergency meeting. I'll see you later."

The three girls just watched Freddie leave the cafeteria.

"Why in the world would the AV Club have a meeting during lunch?" Carly asked.

"Nerds really care more about their tech than they care about food anyway," Sam said.

"You don't think Freddie was lying to us," Melanie asked, "do you?"

"I have no idea what's going on," Sam said.

"Neither do we," Carly and Melanie replied.

Freddie was walking down the hall way alone. He did have an AV Club meeting today, but it was really after school. No Freddie had to get out of there. He didn't cheat on Carly during that break but something told him that he was going to be in the middle of something bad. He had to figure out what was going on with his friends and why Carly would think that he would cheat on her.

"Boy," Freddie muttered to himself, "I have no idea what's going on."

**Hey guys. Read and review and please read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Glad you like the story so far. Here is Ch 24!**

Ch 24

iExplain

The rest of Sam and Freddie's day at school was relatively boring, but at least they had a project to do together. Sam was having a little trouble in Spanish, so, as her partner, Freddie asked her to come to his house so he could tutor her. Sam wasn't big on the idea because Freddie's mom was, well, a bit mad, but she accepted Freddie's proposal on the condition that he would have to make her dinner. Freddie was happy that she was able to come to his house. He was extremely thankful that his mom was going to have a late shift at work. When they got to his apartment Freddie decided to play a game with her to help her with her Spanish. Freddie told Sam that for every correct answer she got, she would get bacon as reward. That seemed to interest Sam. Then again, if school was like the game she and Freddie were playing, Sam might actually be eager to learn. So after helping her with her Spanish, Freddie told her that he would play the same game with her to help her with her homework. Freddie was pleased that she got everything right. He guessed that Sam just needed some motivation.

Freddie was cooking some ham for dinner. He knew that Sam would like that. When Freddie brought the food to Sam they started a conversation.

"So Freddie," Sam started, "I heard you and Carly broke up. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Freddie said, "I suppose she told you why I broke up with her then."

"Yeah," Sam said, "She said that you felt like you two were growing apart."

"Well, that was part of the reason," Freddie said, staring at his plate.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well," Freddie began, "It kind of began when I was dating your sister. At first I was happy but then over time I felt like something was missing but I ignored the feeling. Then I started to date Carly. I was happy at first and then I started to feel like something was missing again. After a while I started to have these bizarre dreams and I think they helped me realize something."

"And what was that?" Sam asked.

"That what I thought was perfection wasn't perfection at all," Freddie said, "Ever since the 6th grade I wanted the perfect girl, and that girl was Carly. I start dating her and nothing was perfect. I wasted five years of my life just to find out that the perfect girl was not perfect at all. I mean I like Carly, but after all these years I think I was only attracted to her physically. All I had was a crush. I liked her for her looks and her personality. I liked her because she is a cute, nice girl. Now I see her as a friend, a sister. I even see Melanie as a friend and sister."

"What do you think of me?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Freddie said, "you're special. You're not like other girls, you're fun to be around, you're smart, you're funny, and you're my best friend. I am sorry you have had you're heartbroken so many times before. Nobody deserves you. I don't even think I deserve you."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Freddie cared about her. She just didn't know that he cared that deeply about her. She was begging to regret making that agreement with Carly and Melanie. Sam had to get out of there before she broke her promise.

"Freddie," Sam said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for your help and thanks for dinner."

She got up and left. And Freddie sat at the table alone.

**Sad isn't it? Oh well Seddie will eventually triumph! Anyway read and review. Also, Self Proclaimed has posted the 2****nd**** chapter of iHistory read and review that also!**


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Hey guys. I have some bad news. Unfortunately I have to start school tomorrow. Now I will tell you now that this will not interfere with the story, however, unless something comes up I will only be able to publish on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. If I am lucky I will be able to publish early but I wouldn't count on it. Please keep reading, keep reviewing, and also do not give up on the story. I am nowhere near done with it yet. I would like to have at least 50 reviews by the end of next week. Also remember to read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. Again I am sorry for the intermission. And, now, in the words of Seddie shippers, of which I am one of them:**

**Peace Love Seddie**


	26. Chapter 25

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thankfully I didn't have any homework today and I don't have work today either. So here is Ch 25! Enjoy!**

Ch 25

iDon't Know What To Do

Sam was walking down the rainy streets of Seattle. She was happy it was raining, the storm was sympathizing with her, and no one could tell that she was crying. She cried silently, but she cried nonetheless. She hated the fact that she made that deal with Carly and Melanie. She didn't know whether Freddie said the things he did because he loved her or if he was being a good friend. She cried because she didn't know if Freddie really loved her or not, but she knew that he cared deeply about her. She cried because she couldn't show her love to Freddie because of that stupid agreement. However, that fact that she knew that Freddie did not truly love either Carly or Melanie gave Sam hope that one day she could be with him. The fact that he also said that he didn't want perfect gave her even more hope. But that she hated the fact that her sister and her best friend also loved Freddie, she hated herself even more with coming up with the agreement in the first place. She kept wondering if Freddie truly loved her. If he did, she had just broken his heart, and she hated herself for that most of all. She cried even more for what she had just did to him but she was still very silent about it. She finally got to her house, she opened the door and went straight to her room.

"Sam," Melanie said in shock, "You're soaking wet."

"I KNOW THAT," Sam shouted in anger and despair, "YOU NUB!"

Melanie just stared at her sister in shock and fear.

"Sam," Melanie tried to say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT," Sam screamed, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I NEVER GET ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M NOT AS PERFECT AS YOU OR AS CARLY! EVERY BOY IN THE WORLD TREATS YOU TWO LIKE GODDESSES AND THEY TREAT ME LIKE CRAP! NO BOY WILL EVER LOVE ME BECAUSE I'M GIRLY ENOUGH, BECAUSE I'M NOT PERFECT ENOUGH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE TRIED TO BE NOTICED? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE HAD MY HEART BROKEN BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE PICTURE? I CAN'T GET ONE BOYFRIEND WITHOUT THEM USING ME TO GET TO CARLY! I HATE BEING THE UGLY SISTER, I HATE BEING SECOND BEST!"

Sam ran up to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on her bed and started sobbing. Melanie just stood where she was before, trying to register what Sam had just said to her. Melanie didn't quite understand what had just happened. She was a good sister, wasn't she? But Sam had just said that Melanie was a terrible sister. Hasn't Melanie always cared for her only sister even though Sam has always pushed her away? And why would Sam say that about Carly also? Sam had always treated Carly like a sister but now Sam was saying that Carly was just as bad of a sister to Sam as Melanie. Melanie had to talk to Sam. She went upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door.

"Sam?"

"Go away, Melaine!" Sam yelled through her tears.

"Sam," Melanie said, "please talk to me. What's this about?"

Melanie sat next to her on her bed. Sam suddenly threw her arms around her sister and started to sob.

"I love him, Mel," Sam said through her tears, "I love him so much."

Melanie knew then that this was about Freddie. Melanie and Sam just stayed in the position they were in. Melanie was rubbing her back trying to comfort her to no avail.

"I know you do," Melanie said, "I love him too, but we made an agreement with Carly that no one could date him."

"I regret doing it," Sam said, "We can't just live like this. Freddie needs to choose."

Melanie knew that Sam was right. She was in just as much pain as Sam was, though Melanie wasn't about an emotional breakdown.

"You're right, Sam," Melanie said, "We can't live like this, we can't keep being in pain. Freddie does need to choose. We will discuss this Carly tomorrow, now get some sleep."

Melanie turned off the lights and left their bedroom. Sam tried to sleep, but she kept having dreams about Freddie ending up with Carly or Melanie. Sam didn't sleep because she didn't know what to do to win Freddie.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I might be able to come out with Ch 26 today also but if I don't you will see it on Friday. Read and review. Also remember to read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC. Thanks for your patience.**


	27. Chapter 26

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy Ch 26!**

Ch 26

iWant Him To Choose

Sam and Melanie walked into school. They had agreed that they were going to talk to Carly the first thing in the morning. They saw Carly at her locker and they went to go talk to her.

"Hey Carly," the twins said.

"Hey guys," Carly said, "What's up?"

"Carly," Sam said, "we need to talk. We think that our little agreement about Freddie is doing more harm than good."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"I mean that we all love Freddie," Sam said, "and that we are just putting ourselves through pain by not being with him. I think that he should choose who he loves."

"What are you trying to do, Sam?" Carly asked, "Are you trying to create another Shane incident?"

"Carly," Sam said, "I know this is like the Shane incident, but Mel and I think that this is for the best. We won't do the kissing thing like we did with Shane. The thing with Shane was based on seduction. I want Freddie to choose with his heart, not with his…well, his you know what."

Carly thought about what Sam had just said. Sam was right though, the whole thing on Shane was based on seduction. Carly thought that this would be a great second chance. Carly swore that if she got Freddie back she would not treat him the way he was treated in their last relationship. Carly simply nodded to Sam's request.

"Cool," Sam said happily, "We will see who Freddie chooses on Friday."

Sam went over to her locker to see Freddie standing there.

"Freddork," Sam greeted.

"Sam," Freddie sighed in response, not looking at her.

"Look," Sam started, "about yesterday-"

"I get it," Freddie said, cutting her off but still not looking at her, "you just want to forget about it and never bring it up again."

"No Freddie," Sam said, "That's not what I wanted to say."

Freddie finally looked at Sam for a moment and waited for her to continue.

"I wanted to thank you," Sam said, "and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for running off like that. I'm sorry I make your life miserable all the time. I know you were trying to be a good friend."

"I forgive you," Freddie said smiling, "and you're welcome. But don't stop being you. It would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

The rest of Freddie's day was a little weird. Carly and Melanie were flirting with him again and every time they were around he would see Sam with a sad look on her face. Freddie was beginning to wonder what this was all about.

Freddie and Sam went to his house to help Sam with her assignments, not that he had a choice seeing as they were partners, but he enjoyed every moment of it anyway. Freddie, like yesterday, used food to help Sam study. And like yesterday Sam was at her learning best. He was about to call Principal Franklin to help set up a learning program for people who are like Sam. Of course Freddie knew that it wouldn't work out because of the money so he decided that his time with Sam would be that special learning program.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Hmmm?" Sam replied.

"Do you what was up with Carly and Melanie today?" Freddie asked.

Sam got that same sad look she had earlier but the look disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I don't know," Sam said.

Freddie knew instantly that she was lying because of the look she had but he decided to leave it at that.

"Okay," Freddie said.

After a while of studying Sam went home. Freddie was pleased he spent time with Sam, and he wanted to see her again soon.

**Hey guys! Great news, I finally reached 40 reviews! But I know we can do better, let's try to push for an even better 50 reviews. I can't do this without you. I will probably be able to post the next story on Friday. Read and review. And remember to read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC also.**


	28. Chapter 27

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! I once again don't have any homework so I can resume writing again. It almost makes want to cry with joy. However, I will not shed a single tear unless it is worth it, like making 50 reviews. Hope you enjoy Ch 27!**

Ch 27

iLearn The Truth

Melanie was a bit confused. The words that Sam had said to her two days ago were beginning to get to her. What's more is that yesterday when she was trying to get Freddie's attention she had noticed that he was looking at Sam. He was doing the same thing when Carly was trying to get his attention also. Melanie saw that Sam was not happy. She saw that Freddie looked at Sam with concern, sympathy, and longing. Wait, longing? That can't possibly be right! But it was true. The same thing happened today, but this time Freddie had the same sad look on his face that Sam had yesterday. He was staring at her and she was staring at him. Melanie then saw behind the sadness in his eyes was love. She was shocked. Freddie loved Sam, or at least Melanie thought he did. She had to know for sure. It was the Wednesday, the second day of the contest for Freddie heart. Friday was only two days away, but Melanie already had the feeling she was going to lose. She had to know the truth so her heart wouldn't be as broken as she knew it was going to be on Friday.

It was after school and the girls all went to Carly's place. Freddie had an AV Club meeting he wasn't able to join them. Carly had to go to work in about an hour so she was just going to her house to get ready.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Carly said before she went upstairs.

Sam went over to the Shay's fridge and Melanie just sat on the couch to watch Girly Cow. Then Carly came back downstairs.

"I got to go," Carly said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Carls," the twins said in unison.

As soon as Carly left Sam suddenly started to go upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked.

"I'm going to bounce on Carly's trampoline," Sam said happily, "it's a lot of fun."

Sam was right. Bouncing on that tiny trampoline was a lot of fun. Spencer then walked into the room.

"Well hello little blonde person," Spencer said, "Which one are you again?"

Freddie would only get the twins names confused when he really excited about something. Other than that, Freddie rarely got the twins names confused. Spencer, on the other hand, always got the twins names confused. When Freddie did it, the twins thought it was cute and funny, when Spencer did it, however, the twins though it was annoying.

"I'm Melanie," she said in an irritated voice.

"Oh," was all that Spencer got out.

Spencer went to get some water, when he came back he noticed that Melanie was a little glum.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked and then began to drink his water.

"I think that Freddie is in love with Sam." Melanie said and then Spencer did a spit take.

"What!" Spencer exclaimed, "But I haven't told anyone anything!"

Melanie looked at Spencer. He didn't realize it, but he just told Melanie what she feared without actually saying it.

"Spencer," Melanie said, "I said _I think_ but now _I know_."

Spencer ran to the door.

"No Melanie," Spencer cried, "If Freddie finds out that I told you that he loves Sam he will kill me! Have you ever seen him mad when he has a sword with him?"

"No," Melanie said.

"You don't want to," Spencer said with a look of fear, "I know he would never hurt anyone on purpose, but when he is in battle frenzy it's like someone just put a lamb in a lion's cage. I'm telling you, when that boy is fencing he can be as aggressive as Sam."

Melanie gulped. She hadn't seen Freddie with a sword, but the way Spencer made it sound like Freddie was a heartless person that is only out to get blood.

"But I heard that Sam always beats Freddie at fencing," Melanie said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE LOVES HER!" Spencer yelled, "He wouldn't dare go on the offensive with Sam because one, he loves her, and two, Sam would beat him to a pulp. He fears her!"

That was true also. Freddie could only defend himself against Sam, and this was because Sam was faster than he was. Sam Puckett was to be feared, greatly feared.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Spencer," Melanie said, "I'm trying to be a good sister."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

Melanie then told him about Sam screaming at her two days ago and what Sam said to her, she told him about the contest that the three girls were having over Freddie, and then she told him about the looks she saw Sam and Freddie were giving to each other. Spencer looked at the floor he had no idea any of this was happening. He knew that this was going to be very soap opera like, but this was just much.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Sam," Melanie said, "I going to drop out of the competition."

Melanie went up to Carly's room to find a happily bouncing Sam.

"Sam?"

"What's up, Mel?" Sam asked while bouncing.

"We need to talk," Melanie said.

Sam stopped bouncing and went over to her sister.

"Again," Sam said, "what's up?"

"I want to drop out of the competition," Melanie said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sam asked, but this was kind of giving her hope.

"I just feel it is for the best," Melanie said.

"I suppose you just want to go home?" Sam asked.

Melanie nodded her head slowly. Sam understood. They went back down stairs, said goodbye to Spencer, and went back home. When they got there Melanie went straight up to their room, laid down on her bed, started to cry, and then fell to sleep.

**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story! I thought this would take much longer. Just three more chapters to go, and then, sadly, I will be finished. I have enjoyed writing this, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Anyway, please read and review. Also read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa.**


	29. Chapter 28

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy Ch 28!**

Ch 28

iRemember

Freddie was walking home from school with Sam. He was confused. Ever since Tuesday Carly has been flirting with him. He tried to ignore her but she kept persisting. Freddie didn't understand why she would do that to herself. Now he knew how Spencer felt when tried to break up with Ms. Ackerman. Carly, like Ms. Ackerman just didn't get it. Freddie didn't want Carly. He liked Carly, but he didn't love Carly. Of course, Spencer didn't even want Ms. Ackerman as a friend, so Freddie couldn't really say that Carly was exactly like her. That would just be rude.

"Freddie?" Sam said, drawing Freddie from his thoughts.

Freddie looked at Sam. She looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, "You haven't said anything the entire time. What's up?"

Yes this wasn't the first time Sam has called him Freddie. You would think it is but Sam has called him Freddie many times before.

"Yeah," he said, "I've just been in thought lately."

"Such as," Sam said.

"General stuff," Freddie said, "school, iCarly, whether or not my mom is going to hunt me down and give me a tick bath when I get out of the house."

"What do you plan on doing about that?" Sam chuckled.

"I will probably change my name to Nathan Kress and flee to Canada," Freddie said.

"Nathan Kress?" Sam asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Freddie asked, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," Sam said, "I just like Freddie better."

Freddie smiled at her. But now that he thought about it, what was he going to do about his mom when he got out of the house?

"Alright, alright," Freddie laughed, "I'll keep it as Freddie Benson. But if my mom _does_ try to hunt me down I'm moving away, far away."

"But what would I do then?" Sam laughed as well, "I won't have a dork to tease anymore."

"You can tag along if you like," Freddie said, "Like I said, it would be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

"You know you love it," Sam said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "I do love it."

They looked away from each other and both blushed. They were both a crimson red. Once the heat on their faces disappeared they were able to look at each other again.

"Do you have any ham at your place, Benson?" Sam asked.

"As always Princess Puckett," Freddie said with a smirk.

Sam looked at him. He was staring at something. She followed his gaze and her eyes saw the Bushwell Plaza.

_Wow!_ Sam thought, _we sure got here fast._

Sam looked at Freddie again. He appeared to be looking at something the Bushwell. She followed his again. He was looking at the side of the Bushwell. He was looking at the fire escape. That place brought so many fond memories to her. She didn't know it, but it brought fond memories to Freddie as well. They both loved that place dearly. They remembered every moment, every detail of that night on the fire escape.

"I suppose you were thinking about that night as well?" Freddie asked Sam drawing her away from her thoughts.

"Yes," Sam whispered, "I was."

Freddie looked at Sam. She was so beautiful that night. She was always so beautiful. He regretted not seeing her for her by being in love with someone he wasn't really in love with at all. He hated treating her like she wasn't special, like she was nothing more than dirt. He hated himself for not treating Sam like he treated Carly for all of those years. When he thought about, he never really treated her like what he called her. He never treated her like Princess Puckett. He treated Melanie like that, but he didn't treat Sam like that.

"Come on, Sam," Freddie said, "I will help you with your studies again. Stay for dinner?"

Sam nodded. She felt safe with Freddie. She hoped that Freddie would choose her tomorrow.

**Hey guys! I'm down to two chapters left. Will Freddie choose Carly or Sam? Will Spencer's belly button start talking to him? Better yet, will Spencer set fire to his belly button? Why am I asking these silly questions? Because I am entitled to as the author of this story! Anyway, read and review! And also read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa!**


	30. Chapter 29

iHave a Messed Up Life

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry this is so late. This has truly been my longest and most thought out chapter. Hope you enjoy Ch 29!**

Ch 29

iLove You

Carly walked down the hall way. She was ready for today. This was the day that Freddie will realize he made a terrible mistake by breaking up with her. A piece of her wanted to refuse Freddie as soon as he said he loved her so he would feel the same pain she felt when he dumped her. What? Carly, unlike Melanie, had the capability of being evil. Sam took pride in the fact that Carly was influenced by her, though Carly was nowhere near as evil as Sam, and Carly hated herself when she was being evil. However, Carly wasn't sure what to do when she would win. In fact, she thought that Melanie would win, but she dropped out. Now nothing could stop her from having Freddie. There was no way that Freddie would choose Sam. Sam bullied him to no end. What boy would ever choose Sam over her? Not that Sam wasn't awesome, she was a great person to be around, but look at her personality! Sam was an ugly monster when it came to her personality. No wonder both Jonah and Pete tried to use Sam to get to Carly, it made sense. Carly didn't understand why Sam hadn't given up on relationships yet. Carly stopped in her tracks, she hated herself for thinking these things about her friend, but Sam didn't have a chance. Carly spotted Sam at the locker she shared with Freddie. Carly hated the fact that Sam was his partner, but still, Sam didn't have a chance with him.

"Hey Sam," Carly said happily.

"Sup Carls," Sam replied.

"So," Carly began, "when are we going to get him to choose?"

"After school," Sam said.

Carly smiled to herself. Of course Sam would want him to choose after school. It made Sam look desperate. Carly wanted to scream in victory. Carly knew that Sam knew that Sam had lost. The only thing that puzzled Carly was why she hadn't given up yet. Why hasn't Sam dropped out like Melanie? Just then Freddie walked up.

"Hey girls," Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said flirtatiously.

"Sup Freddork," Sam said.

Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ready to kick my butt at fencing again, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I'm always ready to kick your butt, Diphthong," Sam replied.

"I just don't get it," Carly said, "Sam doesn't know one thing about fencing but she is still able to beat you. How is that possible?"

"It's true that Sam doesn't know much about fencing," Freddie said, looking at Sam, "but she does understand the basic concept of beating the chiz out of someone before that person beats it out of you first. I, on the other hand, know that it foolish to try to attack Sam. Sadly for me I have to attack Sam at some point because I can't stay on the defensive all day. I have the bruises to prove that fighting with Sam at anything, even if your good at it, will go poorly. However, on a more positive note, Sam has helped me become better at defending myself. To tell the truth no one is able to touch me except for Sam. She also helps out in other areas as well. I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

"I feel the same way, Dork," Sam said and then turned to Carly, "The Diphthong actually helps me get good grades."

"How in the world did you do that?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I get her to work hard by using bacon," Freddie said in triumph, "According to Sam, I am a pretty good cook."

A quick feeling of worry came over Carly but she shook it off. There was no way that Freddie was in love with Sam. He was just being a good friend to her. The bell rang throughout the school to let the students know they had to go to class.

"Bye Carly," Sam and Freddie said.

"Bye guys," Carly said.

Sam and Freddie walked to class.

"Did you really mean that?" Sam asked.

"Did I mean what?" Freddie asked back.

"You thinking that I am a great partner," Sam said.

"Yeah," Freddie said, "At first I thought it was going to be a living hell, but it has been rather fun. I'm glad that the school board decided to do this whole partner thing. I'm gladder that I paired up with you."

Sam felt her cheeks blush a little bit. Thankfully Freddie didn't see it. They walked down the hall and into the gym. They got their stuff on and started to fence with one another. They did ten rounds of fighting each other. Sam won all ten of them of course. They enjoyed the time they spent with each other and Freddie told Sam he would give her bacon each time she paid attention in class. Sam didn't sleep the entire time. Freddie wasn't surprised that she was able to focus. When she wanted something she would do things she normally wouldn't do. During fourth period Sam passed a note to Freddie.

_This is so boring! Can't I just go to sleep?_

_-Sam_

Freddie looked at the note for second, chuckled, and then wrote a response.

_No, you promised that you will pay attention in class so I would give you bacon._

_-Freddie_

Sam read the note, looked at him with evil glint in her eyes, and then wrote her response.

_I'm about to beat you up for it._

_-Sam_

_I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait._

_-Freddie_

_I hate waiting. Can't you just give it to me now?_

_-Sam_

Freddie wrote a response, but then decided to erase it. After he wrote a new response he gave the note to Sam.

_No._

_-Freddie_

Sam could easily tell that the response Freddie was going to write was much longer.

_What were you going to say to me a moment ago?_

_-Sam_

_You would break my arm if I told you._

_-Freddie_

_Do you think that I'm going to break your arm just for anything?_

_-Sam_

_No. I think you would break my arm for a big something. Trust me, what I was about to say was more than worthy of the punishment you would give me._

_-Freddie_

_Why?_

_-Sam_

_I would be breaking promise to you. I keep my promises._

_-Freddie_

What kind of promise was that? Sam tried to think of the promise he was talking about.

Then it finally dawned on her. The fire escape, the kiss! Sam looked at Freddie. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Now a question came to her mind. Did he say that because he loved her, or did he say that because he was toying with her? Yesterday seemed to answer that particular question when they stood outside the Bushwell and were looking at the fire escape. However, they had also promised each other that they wouldn't talk about that night anymore, with the exception of the day Carly found out. Sam now had two reasons for breaking his arm, but she wasn't going to. Sam wrote her response.

_Don't worry dork, I won't break your arm. Those arms cook my bacon and do my homework, but when summer comes you're dead Benson._

_-Sam_

_I would expect nothing less. I am kind of looking forward to it, Princess Puckett._

_-Freddie_

Sam read the note. She couldn't believe it. She actually had a chance of winning Freddie. She couldn't wait for school to end for the week. Sam just wished that time would hurry up for her. After a while the bell rang and the pair went to eat lunch.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Sup Freddork," Sam said.

"I think you suffered enough torture of learning," Freddie said with a smirk, "Here is the bacon, as promised. You can sleep through the rest of the classes if you want."

Freddie was hoping that Sam would make the right choice, but, knowing Sam, she would probably go to sleep as soon as she got into the next class. As soon as they went to the next class after lunch that's exactly what Sam did.

_Typical Sam,_ Freddie chuckled at his thought. _She's probably dreaming about frolicking through a meadow of ham and fried chicken legs._

That's exactly what she was doing. Of course, fried chicken legs and ham weren't the only things she was dreaming about. She was also dreaming about a certain nub sitting right next to her. After three periods of Freddie waking Sam up and watching her go back to sleep, school was finally over. Sam was most eager to get out of the rat hole people called school. She was even more eager to find Carly so they could get this entire ordeal over with. Sam was dragging Freddie across the entire school to where Carly was.

"Well," Freddie said, "Now that that's over."

"Hey Carls," Sam said, "Where's Mel?"

"She went home," Carly said, "She said she'll be back in time for the show though. You guys want to come over to my house?"

"Why do you even bother asking that question?" Sam and Freddie asked simultaneously.

"Dude we need to stop doing that!" they then said simultaneously again.

"Alright, let's both stop talking," they once again said.

"ARRRGH!" they pair screamed in frustration, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? ME? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! OH YES YOU DO! NO I DON'T! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM WITH YOU IS? WHAT? I LOVE YOU! WHAT! WHEN! THE FIRE ESCAPE!"

Sam and Freddie covered their mouths before they could say anything else. Carly and everyone else around who could hear the two bicker just stared at Sam and Freddie like they were crazy. The pair turned to look at Carly who had a single tear run down her face and then ran off.

"CARLY WAIT!" the pair yelled.

"THAT'S IT," Sam yelled as she turned her attention towards Freddie.

"NO, NO, SAM!" Freddie yelled.

However Freddie screams wouldn't be able to stop what was coming to him. Sam suddenly pinned him to the ground.

_What to do? What to do?_ Freddie thought wildly, _Think fast Freddie!_

Freddie then just leaned up and kissed Sam out of the blue. Sam being totally caught off guard forgot what she was about do to him. Though Freddie used this particular moment to get out of being put into a coma, he still felt everything when he kissed Sam. Freddie had no idea how long he had been kissing Sam but he felt that Sam was becoming more and more relaxed. Eventually Sam was fully relaxed and she finally released her grip on him and drew back. They had no idea how long they had been kissing but everything about felt right to both of them. They both felt everything.

"I think we better talk to Carly," Freddie said.

Sam nodded and got off of Freddie. When Freddie got up he took Sam's hand in his and they both went off to the Bushwell Plaza to talk to their best friend. When they finally got to the apartment they were greeted by Spencer who had built a sculpture that he was supposed to set on fire. Sam and Freddie became extremely worried about entering the Shay's residence because they knew that if Spencer was messing around with fire it would get out of control. Thankfully for them it didn't. However, Spencer did burn himself a few times. They pair got to Carly's room and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Carly shouted.

"Carly," Sam yelled, "we need to talk to you. Please open the door."

Carly opened the door. She wasn't crying but she was angry.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Carly," Freddie began, "what's wrong with you? I mean we broke up, shouldn't feel happy for me? Shouldn't you feel happy for Sam? We're your best friends."

"You broke up two weeks ago," Carly said, "How in the world can I feel happy when my heart has been torn twice by a nub that can't choose what kind of girl he is in love with? How can I feel happy when my best friend/ex-boyfriend runs off with my best friend and it has been less than a month? How can I feel happy when the boy who has been in love with me since the 6th grade dumps me and falls in love with the girl who has hated him since the 6th grade?"

Freddie had to admit, these were some good questions.

"Look Carly," Freddie said, "I was never truly in love with you. It was a physical attraction. I didn't like you for you I liked you for your, well, your uhm…"

"My what, Freddie?" Carly asked.

Freddie kind of didn't want to say what he was about to say in front of Sam.

"Uhm," Freddie tried to say, "Let's just say you're hot, okay?"

"Watch it, Benson," Sam said when she finally caught on.

"Sorry," he said turning to Sam and then right back to Carly, "Look, there will be guys you won't like you for you. They will only like you because you are pretty, and, well, some of those guys are going to try to take advantage of you. This is a bad idea because anyone who tries to touch you will answer to Sam. The reason why I chose Sam is because I saw Sam's inner beauty. I saw Sam for Sam. Also I have the thing I told you when we broke up about us acting more like friends was a partial truth. I realized I liked Sam after the dance thing on Christmas Eve. No, I didn't cheat on you. No, Sam and I weren't secretly dating. Let's just say that my life has been pretty messed up since my trip to New York."

Carly just stared at the couple for a second and then nodded. She didn't even remember what in the world possessed her to start liking Freddie in the first place.

_Space madness,_ Carly thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Sam," Carly said finally.

"It's okay Carls," Sam said.

"Do you want to get a smoothie?" Carly asked, "My treat."

It really was her treat. Her pay would be deducted for the smoothies but it was worth the peace offering.

"No thanks," Sam said, "I have my own personal chef."

"Oh by the way," Calry said with a smile, "do you guys want to announce the big news?"

"What big news?" Freddie asked.

Sam rolled eyes and playfully punched Freddie's shoulder.

"Yes we would be happy to announce it," Sam said smiling back.

"Alright," Carly said, "I'll see you guys later. Don't try to kill each other."

"No promises," Sam said.

When the couple got to Freddie's place they started on their "studies."

"So what is the big news?" Freddie asked again.

"That we're dating you dork," Sam said whacking him upside the head.

Freddie stood there for a second.

"Oh," Freddie said happily, "I get it now."

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to kiss me, nub?" Sam asked.

Freddie walked over to Sam and pressed his lips against hers. They had been kissing for ten seconds when Freddie's mom walked in.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Mrs. Benson screamed, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING GIRLS IN THE HOUSE?"

"Mom Sam is my school partner!" Freddie yelled, "I either have to work with her here or at her house, and by the way, Sam and I are dating! Will you please stop treating me like I'm three years old?"

"Fine," Mrs. Benson grumbled, "But if I find her in your room we are moving out of Seattle."

Mrs. Benson went into her room.

"Man," Sam said, "that woman is psychotic and aggressive."

"Remind you of anyone?" Freddie asked

"Are you comparing me to her?" Sam growled.

"No," Freddie answered, "Well yes, but in a good way. I'm sure you will be a fine aggressive parent one day."

Sam just looked at him.

"You don't want me to be aggressive right now," Sam said.

"I know two things that will help me," Freddie said, "meat and me."

"You put food before yourself?" Sam asked.

"I think that food will put you in a better mood," Freddie started, "I have learned that one should not come between you and food. Whenever you done then I'll start putting barbeque sauce on myself."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked with a glint in her eye.

"So you will find me more appealing." Freddie said.

Freddie put the sauce on his face which Sam did find more appealing. However, Freddie shouldn't have told Sam to chase him. When she did catch him she pinned him down and then started to lick the barbeque sauce of Freddie's face which made him laugh.

"How in the world did we end up together?" Freddie asked when Sam finally let him go.

"I have no idea," Sam said with a smile, "All I do know is that I '_hate_' you, Benson."

"I '_hate_' you too, Princess Puckett," Freddie smiled back.

**It's a funny way of showing love is it not? Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed Ch 29! Next, and last, is Ch 30! Read and review! Also read and review iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa they added new chapters!**


	31. Chapter 31

iHave a Messed Up Life

**This is it! This is the big one! I'M COMING ELIZABETH!**

**What? I just said was some quote from some TV back in the past. I don't know, maybe I should have done that with the last chapter. Oh well, the moment was still there. I thank you guys for all the reviews you have given me. They mean a lot. And now, as much as I hate to say it because I have truly enjoyed writing this story, the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

Ch 30

iLeave Seattle

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie, and Spencer were walking towards the airport, a lot had happened to them during the school year. Sam and Freddie had gotten together and have been dating ever since, Carly got some new guy eye candy that she had been dating for a couple of months, the dude wasn't half bad, Carly had the unfortunate habit of showing the boy off every five second though, Melanie had kept switching between guys and got an award for having perfect grades, or something like that, and Spencer, well he nearly destroyed the entire Bushwell Plaza. Don't even ask. All we know for sure is that Spencer makes things spontaneously combustible, even in his sleep. Let us all be thankful that he does not work at a gas station or any place that has flammable items. But now, school was out for the summer. The reason why the gang was going to the airport was because Melanie was now able to go back to her old school. She had told the other, although Sam already knew this, that the reason why she had to attend Ridgeway was because her mom had somehow screwed up with the documentation for her other school and could no longer attend. But now she was able to go back. They were a little disappointed to know that Melanie was going to leave, but they were happy for her too. They got inside and Sam was finally able to have moment alone with her sister.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mel?" Sam asked.

"I already told you I was going to," Melanie said, "I want to see my friends in New York again."

"You aren't leaving because of _him_, are you?" Sam asked.

Melanie looked down. Yes she did kind of want to leave because of Freddie, but that was more of a minor reason.

"Sort of," Melanie said, "but he looks happy. He looks a lot happier then when he was with me and a heck of a lot more then when he was with Carly. I don't want to get in the way of that. Besides, I backed out of that competition, remember? I was willing to give him up to help you. I just wanted to be a good sister. If the both of you are happy, I'm happy."

_Flight 894 to New York will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Flight 894 to New York will be leaving in fifteen minutes._

"I guess that's your flight, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Melanie answered sadly, "it is. Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Do me favor," Melanie said, "hang on to him and never let him go. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and threw her arms around her sister.

"You'll come back for all your breaks, right?" Sam asked as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah," Melanie said hugging back, "I will."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before letting go. They were both on the verge of tears but neither of them cried.

"I have to say goodbye to the other and go," Melanie said sadly.

"Okay," Sam said, "call me when you get there. Oh, and Melanie?"

"Yeah Sam?" Melanie asked.

"Thanks for everything," Sam said, "without you, I don't think Freddie and I would have gotten together."

Melanie smiled at Sam and then walked over to the others, said her goodbyes and got onto the plane. Sam walked up next to Freddie. Freddie looked at her and smiled, Sam smiled back sadly.

"Aww," Freddie said, "Does somebody need a hug?"

"Me," Sam said snuggling into his warm and inviting embrace.

"Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Freddie asked back.

"Do you think we ever would have gotten together if it weren't for Melanie?" Sam asked.

"Well," Freddie started, "I don't know about Melanie, but at some point in our frienemy relationship I am sure that we would have gotten together. I will admit that Melanie helped me realize my feelings for you to a certain extent, but I truly realized my feelings for you at the fire escape. So no, I don't think Melanie had anything to do with it. But yes to we would have gotten together at some point in time eventually."

"I love you, Freddie," Sam said.

"I love you too, Sam," Freddie said back.

They kissed for a good ten seconds and then broke away when Spencer called out to them.

"Hey guys!" Spencer called, "Come on, we're going to the Groovy Smoothie!"

"Race you to the car," Freddie said to Sam, "Winner gets five bucks."

"You're on," Sam said.

They raced out of the airport and to Spencer's car. Sam won and Freddie gave her the five bucks.

"You do realize that you're still paying for smoothie." Sam said.

"Of course, Princess Puckett," Freddie said.

"How in the world did you two end up together?" Carly asked when she finally caught up with the happy couple.

"We have no idea," they said.

**(Sniffle) It's finally over. After four weeks of labor it's finally over. Well now that it is over I must now read over my master piece. It just seems like the right thing to do. In fact, I happily encourage all of you to read the story in its fullness. I have truly enjoyed writing this story as much as you have enjoyed reading it. I am thankful for all the reviews you have given me and the fact that you stayed with me the entire time. It is almost like, in way, that you have written the story with me. What started out as a bizarre dream has become a fully realized piece of art! I'd like to thank Self Proclaimed KoC for helping me with this story. He had some great ideas that helped contribute to this story. In fact, all of you helped contribute to this story. This has been my first fanfic and I am glad with the way it turned out. Now I must retire for a time. Hopefully I will resume writing shortly. Read, review, and then, please, read the story as a completed work, and, if you feel the need to, review the story as a completed work. Also read iHistory by Self Proclaimed KoC and iKnew it by Mari13ssa! Until next time friends.**

**Peace Love Seddie**


End file.
